Lemon Oneshots
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A collection of lemons and such, M-rated, many pairings.
1. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

**Summary: **It's the two year anniversary between The Man of a Thousand Ladies and the Queen of Shadows and everyone is hyped up about it! When the couple goes out for the day, will they be able to ignore the rumors going around or will they (especially Shell) break under the tension?

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **DoflaxShell

…**.**

"Shell…..Shell-bell," the brunette felt a finger trail across her face, tickling her. She groaned and shifted groggily, rolling onto her stomach. She grabbed the pillow and shoved her face into it.

"Too early…." She said groggily, her voice muffled by the oh-so soft white pillow. She heard her lover chuckle.

"It's only 9:30 love," he spoke and she became aware that he was slowly lifting her shirt up. "I was thinking that we could go out for breakfast and spend the day together…since it's our anniversary after all, fufufufufu."

_Oh shit, that's right. I didn't forget…but I'm tired. _Shell thought, shivering a little bit when his cool fingertips trailed up her spine, tracing the angel wings tattoo on her back. She was now fully aware when he pressed a soft kiss on the middle of her back and then trailed kisses up until he reached her ear and bit down, tugging a little.

"Ow!" she yelped and turned her head to glare at the blonde. He only grinned and released her ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead and smoothing down her spiked-up locks.

"Relax angel," he purred and traced the scar on her left cheek. "Now, I'll leave you to take a shower and get dressed while I go check the reservations!" he kissed her nose quickly and then pranced out of the room.

Shell blinked tiredly and sighed as her stomach rumbled. She threw the covers off and headed to the shower, dressing in black skinny jeans with a red tank top and her long black trench coat with knee high boots and the purple gemstone around her neck. She quickly brushed through her dark brown, highlighted hair.

"Damnit," she swore loudly when she couldn't smooth down the spikes. She didn't have this problem often, but when she did, it usually took her quite some time to get the spikes to go down.

"Captain-sama!" she heard Lillianne shout and was immediately tackled to the floor by the adorable redhead. "Happy anniversary Captain!" she squeezed the older woman tightly, causing her to turn blue in the face.

"Lillianne," Law scolded and picked up the redhead by the back of her jacket. "Sorry about that Miss Shell, I couldn't stop her."

Shell coughed as she regained her air back. "It's fine." She mumbled and stood up, smoothing her hair down as Lillianne had messed it up again. "I just can't get these damn spikes to smooth down…."

"You worry too much Shell-sama." Lillianne smirked. "Doflamingo doesn't care how you look; you're pretty no matter how you look."

"I am never sleeping with my hair up again…"

About a half hour later, the blonde came back and announced that the reservations were all good to go. "The infamous Queen of Shadows…..huh…." Shell mumbled.

"Whatdya say angel?" the blonde questioned as his arm curled around her waist.

"Nothin'." She replied, feeling a little self-conscious as she glanced at her bounty poster.

**SHELBY ELIZABETH HARTFORD**

**THE QUEEN OF SHADOWS**

**BOUNTY: 340,000,000**

Shell frowned when she realized her bounty was the same as Doflamingo's, except he didn't have one anymore because he was a Shichibukai. There wasn't a person in the entire Grand Line that hadn't seen her bounty poster. Most of the villagers were aware of how dangerous Shell was, but most of them were nice because she protected them when they were in trouble.

And they did manage to warm up to Doflamingo….even if he sometimes went around randomly killing marines.

And then when her father found out….

Oh-no, not her _biological _father.

Her father-figure.

Well, Shell considered him her father since her own never talked to her or wanted to see her, much like the rest of her biological family.

_Flashback, 1 year ago…._

_Shell sighed heavily as she waited for the person to pick up on the Den-Den Mushi. When the line clicked, a male voice spoke, who she recognized as Mr. 1. "Yes?" _

"_Hey Mr. 1, um…is Crocodile around?" Shell asked nervously, asking for the tall, former Warlord. _

"_Oh Shelby," Mr. 1 spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice. "We haven't heard from you since the Whitebeard War." _

"_Yeah, I've been a little busy." She spoke, scratching the scar on her left cheek. _

"_Sir Crocodile is around, I will fetch him for you." And with that, she heard the Den-Den Mushi be put down. _

_Shell swallowed the lump in her throat. She was wondering how bad he would take the news. About her getting married to Doflamingo. He and Crocodile weren't on good terms and he had been a little shocked when he found out that she and Doflamingo were dating. _

_Of course, she loved Crocodile as much as her own father, even if he was only a mere 16 years older than her, as where Doflamingo was 11 years older than her. _

_She remembered when he had been defeated by Luffy in Alabasta and sent to Impel Down. She had been angry with Luffy, but her anger had quickly disappeared when she saw her father-figure, bruised and battered a little, but alive. Crocodile had been the one to protect her since Doflamingo was busy having fun somewhere else. _

_When she had nearly been slaughtered by Kizaru from his Devil Fruit, Crocodile had come at the last second to save her. That's when Doflamingo came around, furious that Kizaru attacked her and nearly killed the man before Crocodile asked what Doflamingo's relationship with Shell was. _

_When Doflamingo said they were together…..Crocodile was speechless. _

_He didn't blow up like Shell thought he would, instead, he threatened to kill Doflamingo if she even so much shed a tear. _

_Doflamingo was not fazed by the large, golden hook that threatened to run through him. _

_Shell's heartbeat sped up when she heard the Den-Den Mushi be picked up and the deep, relaxed voice on the other end. "This is Crocodile." _

_She was afraid to speak and wanted to hang up for a second, but she had to tell him. "Um…." She spoke meekly. "It's me….." _

"_Shelby," the man spoke her full name. "It's been a while." _

_She chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah it has…" she spoke, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. _

"_Did you call to tell me something? I can hear the nervousness in your voice…" _

_Damn, she forgot about that. _

"_Um…..I called to tell you….." she began, swallowing another lump in her throat. "I'm uh…I'm…..getting married….." _

_There was complete silence on the other end and Shell waited for the scream that was threatening to leave his mouth. She was about to slightly pull the Den-Den Mushi away from her ear when he spoke, soft and calmly. "I already know." _

_Shell blinked. "Wait, what?" _

"_I already know." He repeated. _

"_W-what?! How?!" _

"_Doflamingo called, asking before he proposed." _

"_A-and you weren't….mad…?" _

"_No." _

_Shell could sigh in relief if she wanted to. Thank god. She thought, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Um….well….." _

"_Have you heard from your biological family at all?" _

_She snorted. "No, they could care less." _

"_Then I and Mr. 1 will be there at the wedding. Of course, who else would walk you down the isle?" _

_She felt like fainting. How she thought of this man as her father-figure, she would never know. "Wow, I feel so relieved…." She laughed. "Thanks dad!" she said and then realized what she had said, putting a hand over her mouth. She always called him either Sir or just Crocodile, never dad, daddy or father. _

_The man was silent for a moment before he spoke. "One more thing, you may think of me as a father-figure, but never call me that sort of name." _

_He wasn't angry. _

"_Alright, sorry about that." She said nervously. "Um…I gotta go….Lillianne's expecting me for lunch…" _

"_Alright Shelby. We'll arrive at the wedding when it comes. Stay out of trouble." _

"_Yes sir, you too." _

_End flashback…_

Shell snorted lightly.

"Hm? Did you say something love?" the blonde asked as they walked into hers and Lillianne's favorite café shop.

"No." she replied and sat down as their waitress walked over.

….

"Ridiculous! I cannot believe the Man of a Thousand Ladies and the Queen of Shadows is getting married! Can you believe that?!" a middle aged woman exclaimed loudly to a bunch of people around her.

"Who cares?" a kid said boredly.

"Who cares? WHO CARES?!" the woman shrieked in the kid's ears, making him deaf for all two seconds as she continued. "That man is nothing but trouble! He is probably cheating on the girl as we speak! Have you seen how beautiful she is? She is only putting herself in more heartbreak than ANYONE can EVER imagine!"

The people around her saw the couple standing behind the ranting woman and they all backed away fearfully as the dark aura surrounded the brunette's form, nearly engulfing her and the blonde beside her.

"Someone needs to call off everything before that beautiful, young lady gets hurt!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!" a voice screamed angrily and the woman whirled around, her eyes widening in fear as she came face to face with Shell herself.

Her eyes were narrowed to slits, her eyes showing a murderous intent as her fiancée beside her tried to calm her down. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HIM?! DO YOU KNOW THE HELL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER?! WE FACED DEATH TOGETHER! I LOOKED DEATH IN THE FACE AND SAID HE COULDN'T HAVE ME AND DOFLAMINGO WAS THERE!"

Shell then grabbed the woman's shirt and hauled her up with brute strength, slamming her up against the wall of the building. "DO YOU KNOW HOW FRUSTRATING IT IS TO HEAR YOU RANT ABOUT HOW AWFUL HE IS?! I AM ONE FUCKING SECOND FROM TAKING MY SWORD AND SHOVING IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT IT'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING SPINE IN HALF!"

The woman whimpered as the brunette glared at her with such a ferocity that it chilled her to the very core of her body.

"Now listen to me BITCH. If I hear you rant one more time…I swear to god…..I'll FUCKING kill you." And Shell shoved the woman away from her and marched off, her aura making people quickly move out of the way as it radiated off of her.

She felt angry tears spill down her cheeks as she walked into the woods, hands clenched by her sides so tightly her knuckles turned white and she drew blood from digging her fingernails into her palms.

She wanted to scream out in rage of how awful that woman spoke of Doflamingo.

She decided to and let out a scream of pure, raw rage that drove birds to fly away and animals to run from the noise.

Then, she collapsed to her knees and let the tears spill down.

It wasn't very much longer when she heard footsteps on the grass and large, tanned arms went around her, pulling the crying brunette to the large man.

He knew her pain. He had to suffer the insults and complaints just as much as she, Lillianne and Law did.

He ran his fingers through her dark, highlighted locks, feeling how soft her hair was. Her crying was beginning to die down and all he heard now was sniffles and coughs. She wiped roughly at her eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to get the tears to stop. "I should've just killed that woman…" she mumbled.

"As much as I would love to see you do that, I think your anger scared her enough love." He chuckled, tracing her jaw line with one finger. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better angel?"

She lifted her head to look up at him and he saw the particular look in her eyes. "Oh." He said and smirked. "I see. The mansion?"

"No, here." She growled and grabbed his shirt, slamming her lips onto his. The blonde smirked and returned the violent kiss, putting his hands on her hips and pushing her onto the soft grass. Her fingers slide into his hair, pulling at the blonde strands and he growled, pushing his tongue into her mouth and they competed in a battle of dominance, which he eventually won.

She moaned as he attacked her neck, leaving red marks in his wake. He quickly pulled off her pants and everything else she wore beneath her waist and she breathed heavily. "Please…." She begged on like it was for dear life.

He smirked and looped her legs over his shoulders and then thrusted deep, causing her to scream. Tears stung the corners of her eyes and she fought to keep them back as he began to steadily thrust. She gasped out loudly when he bit down hard on her collarbone, drawing blood and then sucking on the spot.

She let out another scream at one particular hard thrust and moaned at the same time. He swore to himself, feeling her become tighter and tighter. "Ugh! Scream my name angel!"

On cue, she screamed out his name and that's when he groaned as he felt her walls clamp down around him and reached his end. He rested his head on her shoulder as they both breathed heavily.

She flinched when he slipped out and she managed to get her clothes back on as he buttoned his own. Once she was fully dressed, he embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Feel any better angel?"

She returned the embrace as much as she could, seeing how he was twice her height. "Uh-huh. I feel much better."

"Just wait till tonight. Fufufufufu."

Shell blushed and just shook her head.


	2. Assimilate

**Assimilate (RP w/ Koosylover99)**

Shell stepped out of the shower and headed off to her room. It was late and everyone else was asleep. She let out a small yawn and closed her door once she was in her bedroom. She brought out clothes to get dressed in pajamas. Someone suddenly held her from behind, his silhouetted hands gently crossed around her neck.

She gasped and then sighed, looking over her shoulder. "Observer, don't do that. You'll give me a heart attack." She laughed.

"Mmm, maybe..." he purred. He sounded more somber tonight, very serious.

She noted that in his voice and raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Well... there is something I want to ask you..."

She turned around in his hold. "What is it?"

"Shell... I want you to come with me," he said, pulling her even closer to him.

She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Aren't I already with you?"

"I mean, I want you to join me. Assimilate," he said, quietly.

She looked at him for a long moment. "You mean...join the Collective?"

"That is right," he gave a nod, gently pushing her into the wall, still keeping her close. "I want to be with you forever, or as long as it pleases us." She thought long and hard about it. She wanted to be with him, but what about her friends and family? What would Joey-Rae think? "Don't worry about them... they will be safe," he promised her, pressing his warmth into her body. "No one is stopping you to come back for them..."

Shell pursed her lips and had forgotten she only had a towel on. She thought about it more, finally making her decision. "Alright...I'll assimilate."

He leaned into her, his hands gripping at her hips gently, his mouth brushing across her neck. She closed her eyes and relaxed, tilting her head for him as her arms went around his shoulders. He gently kissed and suckled up to her chin, his upper lip resting below her lower lip, mouth parted slightly and breathing softly against the skin. She let out a low shudder, feeling herself blush softly. Her arms held him closer and she looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Because of how compliant you've been, you will not have to suffer the pain of the resilient," he breathed, his tongue sliding out to taste her skin.

She nodded, tightening her grip on him lightly.

"I can actually make this quite pleasurable," he murmured against her lips, before gently meeting them. She believed him and closed her eyes as his lips met hers. She slowly began to kiss him, wanting him. A few minutes into the kiss, he bit down on his tongue hard enough to start blood. Then he gently opened her mouth and slid his tongue in, She felt the metallic taste of blood when his tongue slid into her mouth. She didn't cringe from the taste and just held him closer.

He held her close to his body just in case she wanted to pull away. After a while his blood became darker, black, almost rancid in taste, like ink. She cringed slightly at the taste when it came rancid and black, but she didn't pull away. It almost flowed down her throat, filling her stomach, and even sticking in her throat. It was almost like tar, but it was actually pleasantly warm.

She practically forced herself to swallow the blood, chest heaving slightly. She was starting to need air. He pulled away slightly, his tongue leaving her mouth. She was panting softly, her eyes closed. After she had caught her breath, he leaned in again, warm breath ghosting on her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, nothing but love in her eyes.

"Come to the bed and lay down," he said quietly.

She nodded and went over to the bed with him, laying down. He crawled on top of her, straddling her waist gently. He looked down at her longingly, his mouth still bleeding a little. She looked up at him with loving eyes and reached up to hold onto his shoulders. Her towel had come loose slightly. He tugged it down her body, then began lapping at the exposed flesh with his bloodied tongue.

"Mmm..." She let out a soft moan and sighed as he lapped at her now exposed body. She relaxed under his touch, closing her eyes.

He left smears of blood all over her body where his tongue touched her, which then spread over her skin, darkening it, almost like an infection. She could feel a slight coldness that had begun to spread all over her body. She shivered slightly, but kept still. He ran his hands over her body, his slightly sharp nails raking across her skin lightly. His slightly sharp teeth nibbled her flesh as he moved his head down.

She sighed as his nails raked across her skin lightly. It felt good and she even arched her back when she felt his teeth nibble on her flesh, though she blushed as he moved down. He kissed and nibbled and sucked and licked down her stomach, his neck coming into contact with her nether-regions. He could feel the heat against his neck, and it was arousing him as well.

She couldn't help but blush more as he made his way down, her legs on either side of him. It had been a while and she always got very red, even though they had been together for three years now. He hummed contentedly and went down further, kissing on the border between her lower tummy to her love. She let out a noise that sounded like a mewl and placed her hand on his head, the other one clutching the bed.

He decided to stop teasing and placed one long lick up her slit, then gripped her hips and began lapping at her love with purpose. She covered her mouth to stifle the moan that came out of her mouth and struggled to not buck her hips, pleasure beginning to cloud her mind. He gave a low hum as his tongue flicked the soft nub of flesh above her slit, suckling gently at her love.

"O-oh god..." She moaned, closing her eyes tightly. The hand on his head gripped his hair slightly, her nails caressing his scalp.

He continued to eat her out, his tongue working inside her, slipping in and out. He kept her legs spread, in case she decided to close them and keep his head in place. She finally just decided to let out the moans and gasps, her toes curling. Her mind was lost to the pleasure and she would lightly buck her hips, careful not to buck too hard. He continued this with purpose, and, unbeknownst to her, he was changing her. Her body was breaking itself and fixing itself up again to stand her new abilities. Her legs twitched as she threatened to close them, but she never did, afraid she wouldn't feel the same if they were closed. Her hands clutched his hair as she gasped and panted, arching her back.

"Shell," he murmured as he pulled away slightly, his breath against her nether regions. "I love you just the way you are... but it's time." He leaned down again and this time paid exclusive attention to her clit.

She cried out his name as he pleasured her there, throwing her head back. She writhed and thrashed in pleasure, finding herself close. If he kept this up, she was going to climax anytime now. He gently slipped a finger into her, crooking his finger in a 'come-here' motion at her spot. She cried out louder and bucked her hips, the heat building up more and more.

He continued this, feeling her thighs tremble beside his head, knowing she was almost there. Almost to her climax and almost finished with her transformation. She tossed her head from side to side, moaning out his name like crazy. "I-I'm...g...gonna..." She gasped and then arched her back, crying out loudly as she finally reached her climax.

He gave one last hum, then gripped her bicep gently, teleporting them to the collective realm. Shell panted and gasped as she slowly calmed down, opening her eyes. "Welcome home," he said crawling up and pulling her naked body close to his warm one, pulling a blanket over them.

"Where are we...?" She asked, huddling against him as she looked around.

"In the Collective realm, the place of my birth, your reincarnation... and our home."

She looked up at him and reached up to touch his face softly. He smiled softly, holding her closer. Nevermind that the Keeper would be pleased, Observer was elated. He finally had his love with him, and could have her forever.

She felt very happy, finally having that one person she could be with for the rest of her life. "I love you Observer."

"And I love you back," he said, laying down with her. Soon, they entered blissful rest.


	3. Drunken Love

**Drunken Love**

**Summary: **Lillianne and Killer go get drunk…..

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **KillerxLillianne

Lillianne sighed and ran her fingers through her messy, red bangs as she heard coughing come from the bedroom upstairs, loud coughing. Lillianne would never expect for someone so strong to become so weak that she could barely keep her eyes open.

Law was currently gone with his crew and Lillianne had to call in the town's best doctor. That's when the doctor came down and spoke. "Is Mr. Doflamingo currently gone?"

"Yes, Shichibukai businesses." Lillianne replied. "How bad is it?"

"It's just your usual cold, except since Miss Shelby has been stressed and worried about Mr. Doflamingo, it weakened her immune system and caused the flu to hit her quickly. Not to worry, a couple days of resting and she'll be fine." the doctor replied and smiled.

Lillianne smiled back. "Thanks doctor, for your help." she shook hands with the doctor and then trudged upstairs to walk into Shell's bedroom, seeing Killer sitting by her beside. "Captain, are you okay?"

Shell coughed and rolled onto her back, wheezing a little. "I'm fine Lily, it's just a cold. 'Cept I got it worse than usual. I'm fine, you both can go."

"But captain-."

"Lily, I'm fine." Shell coughed. "Just go, both of you so I can sleep."

Killer stood up and gently grabbed Lillianne's arm and dragged her out of the room, shutting the door quietly. The two went downstairs and Lillianne frowned. "I wish we didn't leave captain-sama alone."

"You know how your captain is Lillianne," Killer spoke, causing the red-head to glance at him. "She does not like to be babied."

"I know! But she's severely sick! We should at least stay by the door in case she needs anything!"

Killer sighed softly and then grasped her arm again, dragging her out of the mansion and down the road that led into the heart of the town. "Lillianne, once again, your captain will be fine. Like the doctor had said, all she needs is a few days to rest and she will be up in no time."

Lillianne sighed and fixed her ponytail, making it tighter. "Alright, I'll take your word for that Killer. What should we do in the meantime?"

The two exchanged glances and then both spoke at the same time. "Bar."

They walked to the nearest bar and surprisenly, Lillianne was able to get in, not because she was the daughter of the infamous Queen of Shadows or the daughter of a very famous and powerful Warlord, but because Killer threatened to cut open the bouncer's stomach if he didn't allow Lillianne to go inside.

"You're so mean sometimes." Lillianne commented as they sat down at the bar counter.

"Sometimes threats are necessary." was all Killer spoke before he ordered a drink and asked for a straw. Lillianne asked for a medium-sized bottle of rum and she watched Killer drink through the straw through the holes in his mask.

She always wondered what he looked like under his mask. Was he ugly and covered with scars? Or did he just hide his beauty? Lillianne had many theories and she took a small drink, the alcohol trickling down her throat. If I can get him drunk enough, maybe I can get him to take off that mask of his. She thought and grinned evilly as a plan devised in her head.

Now, she didn't mind that Killer is and still was, the first mate of Eustass Kidd, the pirate Shell hated the most, besides Blackbeard. Killer was taking a vacation from the Kidd pirates, since Shell nearly died last time fighting him.

Lillianne shivered as that thought came to her. She remembered the screams of pain that Kidd forced out of her captain as he had tortured her. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she glanced over to see Killer looking at her.

"Are you alright Lillianne?" he asked.

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah," she replied and took another chug of her rum.

As the night went along, both Killer and Lillianne slowly let the rum get to their heads. Lillianne giggled. "Wow Killer! This is probably the best thing we ever thought of!" she grabbed her bottle of rum and chugged down the rest before putting the bottle back onto the counter. "Another please!"

"Um..." the bartender began as he wiped the glasses clean. "There is none left." he continued after seeing Lillianne's confused expression. "You both drank it all.

Lillianne whined. "Fine, we'll go somewhere else." she slurred and drunkenly grabbed Killer's arm and both stumbled out of the bar. "Man! I've drunk so much and I still need more!"

She didn't notice that Killer was slowly walking towards her and she never heard the click of his mask as he took it off, allowing his long blonde locks to fall in front of his face, covering his eyes.

Lillianne heard Killer walking to her and she turned around, getting one glimpse of his jaw before he grabbed the back of her head, pulled her towards him and crushed his lips to hers. Without a thought, she allowed her eyes to close and wrapped her pale arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his long, blonde hair.

He forced her against the wall on the side of the building, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him, leaving no inch of space. Lillianne moaned softly when his hand touched the back of her neck and he deepened the kiss, licking her lips and begging for entrance. She opened her mouth to him and moaned again as his tongue ventured past her lips and into the unexplored cavern, running along the roof of her mouth and over her own tongue.

They both pulled away from the heated kiss for air and Lillianne gulped down fresh air before Killer's lips were back on hers, more forcefully this time and then trailed down her jawline and neck, softly nipping along weak points. Her head was drunk with mixed emotions- desire, want, lust and need-. She needed this. And she was pretty sure he needed it to.

She became aware that his hands were now roaming around, down her sides and grasped her hips, pulling her to him again and she gasped as he attacked her neck, leaving red marks in his wake.

"Oh..w-wait Killer," she lightly pushed at his shoulders and he lifted his head to look at her. "N...not here." she stammered a little, even though she was drunk.

She saw a small smile caress the blonde man's face and he put his mask back on with a click and then wrapped his arm around her and guided her to a hotel.

By the time they got up to the room, they couldn't stand it anymore and began kissing once more, to the point where Lillianne struggled to open the door. She finally slid the key into the lock and turned it before opening the door and breaking the kiss. The frown on Killer's face soon vanished when she grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the room before shutting the door (and making sure she had the key) and locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Lillianne groaned as the blonde kissed down her neck again, leaving more heated kisses. She was pretty sure her neck would be bruised by the next morning. She grabbed his face and slammed her lips onto his once more as they stumbled into the bedroom and quickly shed their clothes before falling onto the bed.

Lillianne gasped as his right hand crawled up her bare thigh and then ghosted over one of her more sensitive spots, rubbing a little. She groaned and wanted to tense up, but then she gasped again when he shoved not one, but two fingers into her and quickly began thrusting them back and forth. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned out loudly, her head swimming with nothing but Killer.

He twisted his fingers inside of her and she shrieked, feeling pain and pleasure shoot up her spine. She gasped, her breathing rough and uneven until he pulled his fingers out and kissed her roughly and passionately. She returned the kiss just as much and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair once more.

He situated himself between her legs and then spread her legs apart and before she could say anything, he surged forwards. Lillianne cried out at the sudden pain and squeezed her eyes shut as tears stung the corners of her eyes. She fought to keep them back and took a deep breath as he sat still, allowing her to adjust.

Once she felt her body return to a state of bliss, she yanked on his hair painfully and he growled and then pounded into her. She screamed out, breathing heavily and feeling her heart pound in her ears. He groaned and tightened his fists around the sheets of the bed and then grabbed her hips, lifting her up and tilting her slightly so he could hit her weak spot.

She screamed out again, louder this time, when he hit her weak spot and moaned loudly when he bit her neck hard, drawing blood. That's when he felt her walls clamp down around him and he yelled out, losing rhythm and thrusted wildly into her.

She gasped after they both ended, trying to catch her breath. She winced when he slipped out of her and he collapsed on top of her, also breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he shifted his position so he could lay his head on her chest.

She felt a rumble, like he was purring almost as she stroked her fingers through his hair. She smiled and kissed the top of his head before closing her eyes and both of them fell asleep.


	4. Fever

**Fever**

**Summary: **what happens when you combine Shell and a raging fever? A whole different personality, much to Doflamingo's amusement.

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **humor/romance

**Pairings: **DoflaxShell

…**..**

_Damnit…this fever won't go away…._Shell thought miserably as she checked her temperature the second time that day. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple and she sighed, wiping it with her cold rag.

Doflamingo was out doing Shichibukai business and/or randomly slaughtering marines. He had been gone since yesterday and in the course of 24 hours; Shell had gained a 102 degree fever.

She sighed and headed back to bed. It was only 2 in the afternoon and she was tired as hell. Once she collapsed in bed, she thought about if and when Doflamingo was going to get back.

Shell knew things would turn out quite ravaging for her if this fever continued to stay. Whenever she had a fever, she became very quickly and I mean VERY QUICKLY turned on. If even so much as a finger touched the back of her neck, she would become aroused in the blink of an eye.

Doflamingo knew that and he always took advantage whenever that happened. She mostly gained the fever whenever she was too stressed out or didn't get enough sleep or food in her stomach.

Shell sighed and slid underneath the covers, burying her face in the fluffy, soft pillow. She mentally hoped the fever would be gone by the time Doflamingo got back.

About two hours later, the owner of the mansion walked into his home and realized how quiet it was. Well, since Lillianne and Law were out doing whatever, Shell would be the only one in the mansion unless he was home.

"Shell?" Doflamingo called out the brunette's name, looking around. She wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so he decided that she was upstairs. "Bingo!" he grinned to himself and headed upstairs, exciting to see his beloved Shell-bell.

He opened the door to the bedroom and saw her form underneath the covers, sleeping. He chuckled and shrugged off his coat, laying it over the back of the chair and then kicked his shoes off, crawling onto the bed.

Shell was lying on her side, her back to him. She wore a tank top and what looked like black pajama pants. He could see her many tattoos and with one finger, he traced the one on her left bicep.

She tensed up and then stirred, groggily speaking. "Doflamingo?"

"Yes love, I'm back. Fufufufufu." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. When he touched her cheek, he became aware of the heat that radiated off of her. He placed a cool hand across her forehead and she sighed.

"That feels good…." She mumbled, rolling over onto her back.

The blonde saw how flushed her face was and then he realized.

She had a FEVER.

Which meant only one thing.

"Shell, angel, how long have you had this fever?" he questioned.

Her half-lidded eyes glanced up at him and he saw the same fire in them as he had before, the last time she spiked a fever. "24 hours….." she mumbled and then propped herself into a sitting position. "Do something about it flamingo….."

He grinned and pressed a kiss on her forehead, before trailing down to her cheek. His right hand snuck behind her neck and gently rubbed the back of her neck, causing her to groan.

Yup, she was turned on.

He always took advantage of this and she wasn't much of a fighter during her fever-induced rages, but she was very….lustful. The only disadvantage is that she wasn't much of a fighter and he absolutely _loved _when she put up a fight.

He tugged at her tank top and trailed kisses along her heated jaw line and down to her neck, causing her to let out a low moan. "Love, we need to get these clothes off or you'll overheat." He licked her neck and smirked.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and moaned again, nodding. He stripped her completely and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply and passionately.

She inhaled deeply and immediately parted her mouth, allowing him to slip his skillful tongue inside to play with hers. She moaned out loudly and they competed in a war of dominance, where he eventually won.

He set her back down on the bed and used one finger to trace her jawline, down her neck and chest, touching the cool, amethyst gemstone. He nudged it out of his way and leaned down to kiss her chest. She shuddered and slid her fingers into his blonde strands, causing him to shiver. He let one hand squeeze her breast while the other trailed down her side, her hip and then pushed a finger into her depths, causing her to moan out loudly.

He attacked her neck, lips, teeth and tongue devouring every inch of her pale neck. He slowly moved his finger in and out in a thrusting motion and then added a second finger, causing her to arch her back and tighten her grip on his hair. When he added a third finger and twisted them, she yelled out in pleasure as fluids ran down from between her legs.

He chuckled and pulled his fingers out, flipping her onto her stomach. He forced her onto her knees and leaned over her, smirking. "Beg for it." He whispered seductively in her ear, nibbling on it a little.

Her breathing was heavy and ragged as she tried to breathe. "Please…."

He grinded against her and let one hand trail back down between her legs, rubbing. "I said beg, not whisper."

She groaned. "Please." She said louder.

"I said BEG!" he growled and pushed two fingers into her and twisted them roughly, causing her to cry out.

"Please!"

"Good girl." He purred and then unbuttoned his pants and shoved himself into her deep, causing her to yell out. He started off slow and then sped up, causing her to moan out loudly. Groaning, he pulled out and flipped her back onto her back and with a smirk, surged forwards roughly.

She cried out and gripped the sheets around her so tightly her knuckles turned completely white. He quickly sped up and let his own throaty moans escape. Whenever she had a fever like this, she was so tight. His ears devoured the moans she was releasing and he smirked, pinning down her hands with his own and lacing their fingers together.

He gritted his teeth and used one hand to spread her legs even more to the point of pain and thrusted deeper. She let out a scream that bounced off the walls, causing her walls to clamp down around him. He groaned loudly and roughly thrusted one last time before climaxing.

Both of them were panting heavily, beads of sweat rolling down their bodies. With a grunt, he pulled out gently and then buttoned his pants, collapsing next to her.

"You….need to have fevers like this more often." He panted, yet chuckled at the same time.

Shell's feverish eyes glared at him a little and he only smirked and pulled his shirt off before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her heated body to him. His body felt cool, like he had been out in the snow.

It felt extremely nice.

"Perv….." she muttered and buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling his chest rumble.

"You like it."

She only grumbled, but snuggled closer to him and fell into a blissful sleep.


	5. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

**Summary: **After 11 years, Doflamingo decides to pay his favorite authoress a visit.

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **humor/romance

**Pairings: **DoflaxShell

**...**

_Hmm, it has been 11 years. _The tall man thought as he walked up the stairs leading to her apartment. _I wonder what she's been doing all these years. Fufufu, probably pissed at me. _

He grinned as he stood in front of her apartment door, hearing rock music from inside. He raised a hand, fingers curling and gave one, single knock. He heard the music turn down from inside and then clicks as the door unlocked. And then it opened, revealing a girl in her late twenties.

She _had _grown up and become more womanly. She wore a pair of black pajama pants and a blue tank top that showed off her many tattoos, which of the ones he hadn't seen before. She had black and red flames beginning from the back of her right ear, stretching down her shoulder and down her arm to the right side of her chest and then down more of her arm and ending at the back of her right hand. The red heart with a knife going through it and blood dripping down on her left bicep wasn't knew, but the black lines that twisted around her left wrist and covered her left pinkie, index and middle fingers was new.

Her skin was even paler, which contrasted with her long dark brown hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail. When she was 18, she didn't have the red, blue, purple and platinum streaks in her hair. He saw faint, silvery scars on the left side of her forehead, her cheek and on her neck.

Her greyish-green eyes widened with surprise and Doflamingo grinned. "Long time no see-." before he could finish, she slammed the door in his face.

He sighed. "Looks like I'm going in through the window."

Inside, Shell's eyes narrowed dangerously as she locked her apartment door. The 29-year old glowered at the door. "What...the fuck was _he _doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe paying you a visit?" a voice said from behind her and the dark brunette whirled around, her long bangs whipping her face. She glared at the blonde man, who stood in front of her window.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" she snarled.

The man only grinned. "That's not a way to treat an old friend."

"We were never friends! Not even acquaintances!"

He faked to be hurt, putting a hand to his heart. "Aw Shell Bell, that hurt."

Shell crossed her arms tightly over her chest and glared at the man. She was angry-no scratch that. She was pissed. At Doflamingo, at her family, just everything. "Why are you here? I am NOT in the mood for you right now."

He dusted the dirt off his pink, feathery coat. "Like I said, I came to pay you a visit." He dodged the picture frame that was thrown at him and it shattered when it hit the wall behind him.

"It's been 11 years you asshole!" she snarled viciously. "You could've stopped by at least once in awhile!"

He grinned. "Aw, did you miss me?"

Her face got red with embarrassment. "Of course not! Just leave!" she turned away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. She could feel the rage boiling within her that threatened to erupt like a volcano. She had only been this angry once, the time when she and her sister got into a fight and it got physical.

"You've grown." he spoke from behind her.

"I'm a human, we grow up." she said angrily and watched him sit down on her couch, crossing one leg over the other. She observed him. His blonde hair wasn't as long and shaggy anymore, the goggles he had worn 11 years ago were gone and he actually wore a decent outfit, minus the pink, feathery coat. "You seemed to have changed too."

"I'm happy you noticed." he smiled, eyes gleaming from behind his purple-tinted sunglasses. "I also came to apologize."

"...Go on."

"Things with the Shichibukai got crazy and one of ours got defeated by a certain pirate."

"Crocodile." Shell spoke. Oh, she knew what was going on in the universe of One Piece. After all, she had just been catching up since she missed so much of the show. She remembered the first time she met Doflamingo. She had been 18 and he had been 30 and noticeably quite shorter too. "How time flies." she looked away.

"Looks like you've grown a few inches too. Say...maybe five in the last 11 years?" the blonde questioned.

"Yeah." she replied. "What about you? I'd say...three feet?"

He only smiled again. The girl was so intelligent. "I'm surprised you remember how tall I was before."

"How could I forget someone like you?" she spat.

"You sound like it's a bad thing."

Shell sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "Look, you came at a bad time. I'm really stressed right now and having you here doesn't make any of it better."

"Y'know, there are stress relievers..." He smirked and she glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up."

"I'm just kidding. Even if I did, I couldn't get you pregnant in this world."

She glanced away as her face flushed. "Whatever. Just leave." she turned away from him and was about to walk away, but invisible strings grabbed hold of her and Shell found herself thrown backwards and landing on the man's lap.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Doflamingo suggested and she halfway turned in his lap to glare at him.

"Nothing's bothering me! Just let me go!" she tried to jump off, but his large arms circled around her waist, preventing her from getting off. "I swear to god, if you don't let go-."

"_Shell_." he spoke, causing her to freeze in his grasp.

_Oh no...not that voice. _She thought and looked away from him. "I don't want to talk about it..." she muttered, incredibly tense in his hold. She didn't even know one of his hands left her waist and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

From behind her long bangs, Doflamingo saw a dark bruise forming around her right eye. He never really cared about others before, but when someone harmed _his property_, he got possessive. "Who gave you a black eye?"

"Why do you care?! You've never cared about anyone in your life!" she shouted. "You obviously come here to annoy me!"

"Fufufuf, yer actually wrong darling." he chuckled, grinning. "Now, tell me why you have a black eye."

"No." Shell slapped his hand away and turned away from him. She grasped her pajama pants, clutching them so tightly her knuckles turned whiter than her own skin. She just wanted Doflamingo to leave. He was gone for 11 years, why would he come back now? She felt like hitting him in the face...

All of a sudden, she felt something warm and wet trail up from the left side of her neck up to her ear. She blushed madly and tried to escape his grasp, but he pinned her arms to her sides with his own. "Tell me." he whispered in his ear.

"N-no ah..." she tensed up when he bit down on her ear, pulling a little. "O-okay! Okay, knock it off! Okay, I'll tell you!" she yelped when his other hand grabbed her legs and pulled them onto the couch so that she was sitting horizontally across his lap.

"Good girl." he gave her head a pat and she looked uncomfortable.

She glanced over to the side, away from his gaze. She hated telling people about her problems. "My sister and I got into a fight. We've been getting into them a lot more in the past few years."

"Is that where these are from?" he traced the scar on her neck.

"Yeah." she replied. "Listen, I think you should just leave-." before she could finish, his hand grabbed the back of her head and before she could protest, his lips smacked against hers and she felt her face flush 50 shades of red. She became aware of the arm around her back that held her up and the other hand was so dangerously close to the hem of her tank top.

She felt an overwhelming sensation to just give in, but something kept her back. Something that screamed inside of her to not allow this to happen. That and the rest of her body fought violently with each other for a few moments before she caved in and squeezed her eyes shut, allowing herself to return the kiss.

She felt him grin against her lips and he pressed harder, his tongue trying to get past her teeth. When she refused entry, he snuck his hand underneath her tank top and trailed up her pale stomach. She gasped, shivering at the unexpected move and couldn't help but moan as his tongue entered her mouth and slipped over her own.

She reached up and grabbed the blonde's shirt, clutching it tightly as the French kiss continued. Shell felt her chest tighten up and it was getting hard to breathe. She pulled and tugged at his shirt, trying to give him some signal that she was almost out of air.

That's when he seemed to realize what she was saying and licked her bottom lip before pulling away and grinning at her flushed face. "Surprised?"

Her eyes narrowed against her flushed face. "It's not my first..." she put a hand to her mouth, looking away.

Doflamingo blinked from behind his sunglasses. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shell coughed, clearing her throat. "While you were gone, I was in a relationship for three months. Nice guy, first relationship...but then he started pressuring me into sex," her face flushed at the word. "So he stopped and then I found out his was cheating on me and I broke it off."

"You want me to kill the bastard?" the blonde asked and she glanced at him.

"No, it's done and over with." she replied. He shrugged and kissed the corner of her mouth, his lips lingering there. She blushed and as he was about to kiss her again, her cell phone went off. She went to go jump off his lap, but he grabbed her hips and kept her there.

"Let it go off." he demanded, his large hands grasping her hips.

Before she could do anything, it stopped. _"Hi, you have reached my voicemail. I am either away from the phone at the moment or busy. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." _

The cellular device beeped again and a girl's voice came on. Shell's eyes narrowed. "Never mind, I don't want to answer it anyway..." she mumbled and then suddenly yelped when the man's arms went around her waist and lifted her up. She struggled as they entered her bedroom and kicked the door shut.

She swore loudly as the man set her down on the bed. He shrugged off the pink coat and set it on the chair in her room. He then hovered over her and grinned. "What the hell are you doing?!" she reached up to hit him, but he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down onto the mattress. She growled.

"Fufufuf, I love it when you growl." he leaned down and traced the scar on her neck with his tongue, making her shudder. A forbidden pleasure ripped through her body and she swore to herself that this was wrong. He licked, nipped and sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving red marks.

A strangled moan escaped from her throat and then he crushed their lips together, her moan muffled. Their tongues danced in a seductive routine, to the point where she was beginning to feel the overwhelming desire again. Her heart pounded violently against her chest and his hands released her own, one grabbing her shirt and the other grabbing her pant leg and sliding it up. Her eyes popped open and she gasped as the hand snuck underneath her pant leg, teasing the skin underneath.

He pulled away from her and saw the flushed look on her face. He grinned and reached up with his free hand, taking his glasses off. She swore to herself as she glanced into the deep cerulean eyes. Eyes that made her weak in the knees.

He chuckled and then grabbed the hem of her tank top, pulling it off. She let out a gasp when he kissed her chest and nipped at her collarbone. He came back up to her lips and kissed her roughly, yet passionately while removing her pajama pants and undergarments. She tensed up when his hand trailed along the inside of her thigh and she felt a single finger plunge into her depths, teasing her. She gasped in surprise as well as pleasure, as Doflamingo slowly teased her walls for a few moments, before adding another finger. She moaned against her will, causing him to chuckle.

"You haven't felt anything, yet." he said, before kissing his way back up her neck, as he added a third finger, causing her to involuntarily arch her back against him. He quickened the thrusts of his fingers, curling them inside of her. Within moments she yelled out in pleasure, as fluids flowed down in between her legs, causing him to grin.

"Fucking...teaser!" she growled yet gasped at the same time. He removed the rest of her clothing and his also, pressing their bodies tightly together. Shell blushed heavily as his lips trailed across her face and bit her ear, tugging a little.

"That's love talk to me darling." he licked a trail down her ear. "Ready?"

"What the hell do you think?!" she shouted, glaring at him. "I-!" before she could finish, he surged forwards and she immediately felt the searing pain. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He was fucking huge! He gave her time to adjust and as she relaxed, feeling her body return to a state of bliss, he came out and then surged back in, making her scream.

She dug her nails into his back and groaned as his thrusts scraped along her walls, hitting her weak spot. She couldn't help as a single tear rolled down her face from both the pain and the pleasure she was experiencing. He suddenly spread her legs even more to the point of pain and hit that spot again, making her scream out in pure sexual desire.

He pressed kisses to her jaw and neck, still pounding into her. By this time, both of them were moaning from the pleasure they experienced. She let out another scream as he thrusted for the last and final time, both of them groaning as they came in a sweet bliss.

She nearly cried as he pulled out of her and then collapsed beside her. "Fufufuf," he grinned, pulling her to him. "Was I a bit rough on you?"

She glared at him weakly, but rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat. Damn flamingo." she mumbled and winced as she moved her legs in order to face him. He pulled the covers over them and laid his arm over her waist, the other behind his head. "And that was my first time by the way."

"Good." he pressed a kiss to her forehead, smirking. "No one can fuck you but me." his cerulean blue eyes caught her greyish-green ones and she only looked down.

"You're 12 years older than me Doflamingo." she announced.

"11 actually. Yer turning thirty this weekend."

Her eyes slightly widened, but then softened and she couldn't help but smile a little. So he remembered her birthday after all...

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Baka, you remembered my birthday." she yawned. "God, I'm so sleepy..." As she fell asleep, she felt a rumble in his chest and a faint purr before she completely fell asleep.

...

When she woke up the next morning, she was the only one in bed. She blinked tiredly and sat up, keeping the sheet covering her body. She knew it wasn't a dream because of how sore she was. She saw the note on the night table and picked it up, reading it.

_I had to leave unfortunately. Stupid Shichibukai business. I should just quit..._

_Anyway, next time I come around it won't be 11 years! Fufufufufu. :P_

_Yours truly,_

_D. D._

_P.S. Happy 30th Birthday! :D_

Shell stared at the note for a moment before a smile broke her face.

Two days later was her birthday and Shell was talking with her best friend when her mother came to her. "Hey hun, you got a late present." she said, the nicely wrapped present in her hand.

"Who's it from?"

"Someone called D.D."

Shell held out her hand and her mother gave her the present. She opened the present and found a box and a card inside. She opened the card first and read it.

_Well, what can I say? Wish I was there, I could've given you a special birthday present. Fufufufufu. But, since I'm not, the present inside the little box has some abilities. _

_It will let me know when you're in danger and well, you can't get pregnant while wearing it. XP_

_Happy birthday my Shell Bell and I hope you aren't too mad at me. _

_Yours truly, _

_D. D. _

Shell set the card down and opened the little box inside. Inside, was a purple gemstone about the length of her pinkie and about 6 centimeters wide. It was connected to a silver chain.

She smiled.

_I'm not mad at you Doflamingo. _She thought.

"What is she smiling about?"


	6. Ice Around the Heart

**Ice around the Heart**

**Summary: **Hiyuri's stalking Killer; Killer doesn't know what to do except maybe confess his feelings for her. KillerxOC M-rated and done for mamuzelkittycat.

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **KillerxHiyuri

…**..**

The white, ice-blue haired girl sat on top of the galley, watching the tall, blonde-haired man from a distance. Her long, lustrous tail swished back and forth in excitement as she sniffed in the scent that came her way.

"Ah," she sighed delightfully, her eyes gleaming cheerfully as she stared at the first mate of the Kidd Pirates. "Delicious." She licked her lips.

Killer was lazily sitting with his back against the railing, feeling the slight rocking motion of the ship. He turned his masked eyes towards the blue, cloudless sky as birds flew overhead.

He knew Hiyuri was watching him with that lustful look on her face. He didn't bother with putting clothes on her anymore, since she either took them off right after the crew put them on or she tore them off later.

Kidd didn't care; he could give a rat's ass about what she did or didn't do. Killer knew that the strange half-dragon, half-human female took his room as a sanctuary after Kidd threw multiple metallic objects at her.

Hiyuri let out a yawn and scratched the back of her head with a long, black-colored fingernail. It was only 9:30 pm and she was tired already. "Oh fuck it," she yawned again and then jumped off the galley, heading for Killer's quarters.

Killer glanced at the doorway to see the end of Hiyuri's tail, sharp and ready to kill, disappear into the hallway that led to the crewmates' quarters. He gave a quiet sigh and stood up, heading for bed.

Everything was quiet, except from the usual snores of the other men. Killer opened his door and walked in, shutting it behind him. Hiyuri was lying in a corner of the room, with two large blankets she used as a bed. She slept halfway on her stomach and halfway on her side, like how a dragon would, with her arms underneath her chin and her long tail wrapped around her.

He went to go towards his bed, but then her tail lashed out and he bent backwards in order not to get stabbed by the sharp end. The end searched for something to pierce into and when it didn't, it curled back around Hiyuri's form and she sighed in content, mumbling something alone the lines of 'pretty hair'.

Making sure she wasn't going to attempt to stab him again, Killer shed his shirt and shoes and with a click, took the helmet off, allowing his long blonde bangs to slide down his face, covering everything but his mouth and nose.

He grabbed the sheets and got under the covers, turning on his side with his back facing Hiyuri. He heard her soft snoring and the usual twitch of her tail now and then. Without much, the blonde-haired man closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

And then woke up with pressure on his hips.

Eyes hidden behind the blonde hair, they opened and he saw Hiyuri's ocean blue eyes staring at him intensely, they seemed to glow.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Hiyuri…."

"Yes?" she purred, her long hair caressing her soft face.

"….What are you doing?"

Hiyuri answered his question by taking one, long sharp fingernail and touching his left cheek, tracing it along his jawline, down his neck and even leaving a small cut. She traced the fingernail down his collarbone, the middle of his chest and down his stomach, leaving a cut the whole time.

Killer made no sort of move as Hiyuri leaned down and dragged her tongue over the cut and up his neck and along his jawline. She had both hands on his muscular chest, trying so hard not to dig her fingernails into the flesh and watch the crimson fluid flow.

His blood smelt _delicious_.

Being half dragon, she could smell someone's blood a mile away and once she whiffed someone's scent, she would be able to find them. Killer was like a full meal to her and if she didn't like him so much, she probably would've eaten him by now.

The blonde-haired man became aware that her clawed hands were trailing down to his pants. As she was about to tear them off, he grabbed her wrists.

Her uncovered ocean blue eye snapped to him and she growled low in her throat. "I know you want this Killer." She spoke, leaning down towards him even though he had hold of her wrists. "I can practically smell it, the lust that you're releasing."

Killer kept a calm demeanor and even so as she leaned down towards his face, lips brushing his. He could feel something in his chest, a feeling that didn't come quite often.

But Hiyuri was right.

He hadn't gotten laid in quite a while. He could control his impulses around her even if she danced naked right in front of his eyes. But now…

He released her wrists and then reached behind her head, placing his hand on the back of her head and then pulled her face down and then lifting his head slightly to slam his lips onto hers. Hiyuri instantly let out a moan and laid her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his oh-so-soft blonde locks.

His long, muscular arms went around her waist and slid up her back, pulling at her long hair and deepened the kiss. Hiyuri let out a low moan and allowed her lips to part, giving the tall blonde the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth and slip over hers, earning another moan, but louder.

The pressure on his hips was greater now and she grinded against him, causing him to growl and let one hand wander around her torso and squeeze her breast roughly. She gasped, yet moaned at the same time and pressed her naked chest against his. That's when he let his other hand travel down between her legs and pushed two fingers inside, causing her to gasp again.

"Oh Killer," she moaned breathlessly into his ear. She twisted her clawed hands in his hair as he pushed his fingers in deeper and twisted them roughly, causing her to shriek. "Oh god, I love it when you're rough!"

He moved his fingers faster and she screamed out when he curled them and hit her weak spot. She breathed hard and then slammed her lips against his, both of them competing in a war of dominance, which he won.

She pulled away and licked the cut on his face. "My turn." She purred and then without much effort, ripped his pants and boxers off, much to Killer's amusement. She placed her clawed hands on his tanned shoulders and then slammed down on him, causing both of them to moan out in pure ecstasy.

"Hiyuri…" he moaned as she began to move, slow at first.

She held onto his shoulders tightly as she moved, moans turning into lustful screams. His hands found her sides and clutched tightly like his life depended on it, fingernails digging in and drawing blood. Her sharp fingernails dug into his shoulders, also drawing blood.

Hiyuri moved faster, even lifting herself up and slamming back down, which caused the blonde man to groan.

And that's when he realized that she had been in control the entire time! He grunted and quickly switched their positions, pulling out and then surging back in quickly and roughly. She let out a loud scream, breathing heavily and moaning at the same time.

He thrusts were deep and fast, becoming harder with each one until both of them were teetering on the edge of climaxing. He groaned out loudly and leaned down, crushing his lips against hers.

She had just begun to kiss back when she felt her walls clamp down on him and she pulled back, screaming. At the same time, he groaned and finally came, his muscles shuddering.

Once he had pulled out of her, he collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. Hiyuri's arms went around him and she kissed the top of his blonde head. "Hey, Killer."

"Hm?" He slightly shifted position so he could lay either arm on the sides of her, pulling the sheets up to their waists.

"I think I love you."

"I think…I love you too."

Hiyuri smirked and nuzzled her face into his hair as both of them drifted off to sleep.

The next morning started out normal, with Killer fully dressed and out on deck. "Hey Killer," his captain spoke and the blonde man turned to him. "Whoa…" Kidd said. "What the hell happened to you?"

Killer didn't say anything, but turned away from his captain, much to Kidd's chagrin.

Killer glanced up at the galley, where Hiyuri was sitting. Her tail waved at him and she grinned that grin of hers.


	7. Love is all you Need

**Love is all you Need**

**Summary: **It's time for Lillianne's check up with the captain/doctor of the Heart Pirates...

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **LawxLillianne

Lillianne yawned loudly as she leaned against the galley, looking up into the sky. It had been a couple months since she had traveled away from her own crew to try and find her brother. She missed her crew, especially her captain.

The red-head sighed and closed her crystalline blue eyes. "Lillianne," a voice spoke and she opened her eyes to see her now captain, Trafalgar Law. "It's time for your monthly check up."

She whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." he replied and then walked away.

Lillianne sighed. "I hate getting check ups..." she grumbled and followed Law to the infirmary. She sat down on the cold, metal table with a pout on her face.

"Don't pout Lillianne, it doesn't suit you." Law spoke as he got some of his medical tools out. He lifted up her shirt a little and checked her heartbeat. Normal as usual, sometimes it sped up a little.

The redhead sighed all the while Law finished up. "Everything seems normal. But answer a question for me Lillianne," his grey eyes bore into her crystalline blue ones. "Why did you join my crew? You have your own."

She looked down away from his gaze and twiddled her thumbs. "It's complicated."

All of a sudden, his hand came up and tilted her head up so she looked at him, causing her to gasp a little in surprise. "Lillianne," he spoke in a warning tone.

Her lip quivered for a moment before she spoke. "My brother...I'm looking for my brother..." she said quietly, tears stinging her eyes. "He...went missing after the ocean took my family..." she squeezed her eyes shut. "I have to find him! Before...before..." her voice cracked as she began to cry.

"Oh Lillianne," she heard Law say softly and she was pulled to a rather warm chest. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Because...it's my business. I lost Ace...and I lost Pops..." her voice broke again. "Damnit! It's not fair! I'm losing everyone I love!"

Law pushed her back by her shoulders as she went on a rant. "Lillianne,"

"...and Akainu killed Ace while Pops got killed by Blackbeard...!"

"Lillianne!"

She stopped, her eyes wide. Law sighed. "Lillianne, you still have people you love that are still alive. Your crew, your brother...and us."

She stared at the pirate before her and thought she would cry again. "Don't cry again." he demanded and she stopped. "Alright, why don't you head outside and cool off?"

Lillianne sniffled and nodded. "Okay..." she jumped off the table and walked towards the door.

"Wait..." she heard Law say and footsteps came towards her. "I forgot one thing." he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Lillianne was about to say something, but then he leaned forwards and crushed his lips to hers, making her eyes widen. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds before he pulled away, his face completely normal while hers was blushing scarlet. "That'll be all Lillianne."

...

_Holy shit...he just...kissed me! _Lillianne thought for the hundredth time that day. It was dark out now and she was sitting by the railing, staring at nothing. She thought about confronting Law, but she was nervous about it.

Then, she put on a brave face. "I can do it!" she stood up and marched to Law's quarters. When she got there, she knocked on the door. "Law! I need to speak to you now!"

The door opened and Law, not wearing his fuzzy hat, appeared. "Yes Lillianne. How may I help you?"

As she remembered the kiss, her face grew red. "W-we need to talk!" she blurted out. She always stuttered when she was nervous.

Law was silent before he spoke. "Come inside." he allowed her inside and shut the door once she was in.

She turned to him and took a deep breath. "What the hell was that from earlier?!"

Law blinked before realizing what she was talking about. He smiled. "You mean the kiss Lillianne?"

Her face grew red. "O-of course I mean the k-kiss!"

"You stutter when you're nervous." He grinned, placing a hand on his hip. "It's kind of cute actually."

"How is it cute?!" she blurted out.

Law suddenly approached her and she wanted to step backwards, but he placed a hand underneath her chin. "Maybe because the stuttering belongs to a certain cute redhead..." he smirked.

"Y-you're kidding!" she realized. "This is all a joke!" she laughed nervously. "G-good one Law!"

"No joke." his right hand went behind her head. "I'm serious." he said and then pulled her towards him. Before she could do anything, his lips met hers for the second time that day. She was shocked for all two seconds before she closed her crystalline blue eyes and returned the kiss, putting one arm around his neck and other around his back. His arms circled around her waist and he deepened the kiss, his tongue flickering against her teeth.

Lillianne moaned as his tongue slipped past her teeth and over her own. It explored her mouth thoroughly, teasing her own tongue. The kiss became even more intense as their tongues battled for dominance and eventually Law won. One minute she was standing and the next she was on the bed with lips rapidly attacking her neck and leaving red marks in their wake.

She shuddered when he bit down on her collarbone. He proceeded to unbuckle her pants and slowly take them off. She blushed madly, but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own and reached up, tugging on his shirt.

Law smirked smugly and pulled his own shirt off, going back down and kissing her lips with passion. Lillianne felt an overwhelming desire to let him do whatever he wanted to her and no matter how hard she tried to resist it, it overcame her. The Surgeon of Death pulled away from her lips and looked down at her flushed face. "Lillianne, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

She blushed even more. "I...don't care. I...want this..." she saw the surprised look in his eyes. She grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

He grinned against her lips and slipped his skillful tongue into her mouth, immediately gaining a moan from her. Next thing she knew, both of them were naked and she had her back to him, while he was kissing and sucking the hell out of her neck, leaving bruises.

She gasped when his hands squeezed her breasts, massaging them and she closed her eyes, moaning at the feeling. While he kept one hand one hand on her breasts, the other trailed down her stomach and in between her legs. She froze when he pushed a finger into her depths, gently and slowing moving it back and forth in a thrusting motion.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a low moan and then an even louder one when he added a second finger, still kissing and sucking her neck. She gasped as the fingers teased her walls and then curled, causing her to yell out in pleasure as fluids flowed down from between her legs. The man chuckled against her neck and then removed his fingers, setting her down on her back.

"Are you sure you want this?" he questioned, a hopeful look in his grey eyes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Y-yes..."

He smiled and then situated himself between her legs. He spread her legs apart and slowly slipped in, causing Lillianne to grit her teeth from the pain. He was still, allowing her to adjust. Her body returned to a state of bliss. She felt...full, completely full. Then, Law came back out and thrusted, causing her to cry out.

She gripped the sheets, tightening her fingers around them. He started a slow, rocking motion and as the minutes went by, his thrusts became faster and deeper. She was moaning with pure sexual pleasure and locked her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his short, black hair.

He lifted her hips and drove forwards, causing her to scream out this time. Both of them moaned in pure ecstasy and sweat rolled down their bodies. "Lillianne..." he groaned out as he felt her walls clamp down on him. He thrusted for the last time and both of them moaned out loudly as they came. Lillianne laid back, breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. Law pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, also breathing heavily.

Once they caught their breath, he moved closer to her and stroked her face. "Lillianne..."

"Law..."

"I love you." he whispered and kissed her gently.

She returned the short kiss, whispering those three, pure words. "I love you too..." she snuggled into his chest as he pulled the sheets over them.

Nothing mattered to to them except each other. And that's all they absolutely needed. Maybe sometimes all you need...is love.


	8. Mine

**Mine (RP w/ Koosylover99)**

In the Collective Realm, Firebrand had been summoned by the Keeper for God knows what. While we didn't want to, he had to go. The Keeper stood in the middle of the clearing, hands clasped behind his back. "Yeah, what?" He looked up at his former employer with distaste.

"I have a little request for you to do." The Keeper replied, his eyeless gaze looking down at the rogue

"Which means I won't have to do it if I don't want, but probably will have to anyway or you'll threaten to tear me apart," he rolled his eyes. "You might as well just order me to do something. Whatever, what the fuck do you want?"

"Keep Tenebrae from going after her former friend." He spoke.

"And why should I want to do that? So you can torture her more over the loss of her girlfriend?" He sneered. "Fine."

"Good." Was all Keeper said, before leaving. He gave a snort, then went off to find Tenebrae.

Tenebrae was out by the lake where she, Firebrand and Mr. Scars stayed. The house was as normal as ever, still hidden in the woods. When he came in, he heard her in the bedroom, and instantly knew what she was doing: preparing to go out and find her former friend. Tenebrae had to. Her former friend could be in great danger and she couldn't let her get hurt.

"Tenebrae, calm down and think about this here," he tried to reason with her.

"Firebrand, I have to. She could be in danger, or worse yet, already hurt." She spoke, looking over at him.

"Just listen for a moment: you may be older, but she's a young adult: she doesn't need to be saved twenty-four seven," he explained. "Come on now: she's a big girl."

"What if the fucking Keeper hurts her?!" Tenebrae shouted at him. "SHE CAN'T DEFEND HERSELF AGAINST HIM!"

He listened to her go on for a while, slowly getting angry. After that he became sick of it, reaching over and clapping a hand over her mouth. "Stop it," he commanded, growling in a tone Tenebrae had never heard before.

Tenebrae blinked rapidly with her good eye, shocked at the tone he used. He had never spoken like that to her, why was he doing it now? He pulled back slightly, slightly surprised, but still pissed off. He felt obligated to teach her a lesson of some sort, even if he wasn't sure what. "What's up with you...?" She asked him, confused and still shocked.

He pulled her to him suddenly, his body pressed to hers in a more than friendly matter. "Did I say you could talk again?" He asked lowly.

She was even more confused and shocked. "F...Firebrand, what...why are you acting like this?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss, hand squeezing her hip possessively, dominantly. He was showing her who exactly was in charge and how things would be. Her good eye widened when his lips pressed against hers forcefully. Why was he acting like this? She put her hands on his chest and pushed at his chest. He bit her bottom lip enough to split it, then forced her mouth open with his tongue.

Tenebrae let out a small cry when he split her lip, blood trickling into her mouth. She closed her good eye tightly when he forced her mouth open with his tongue. He none-to-gently shoved her down onto the bed, kissing her roughly, sloppily. He straddled her waist and stomach, holding her wrists in his hands. He growled as he kissed her, a flurry of lips, tongue, and teeth.

She struggled under his weight, too distracted to even summon her tendrils to help her. She had no idea why he was acting like this? Had she done something wrong to set him off? In response, he rolled his hips against her, his half-erect member becoming harder with the new stimulation. Her face went very red and she tried to buck him off, accidentally rolling her own hips against his. A strangled groan left her throat.

He growled in return to her groan, pulling away from her lips to lick her neck slowly and hotly. She gasped, pants leaving her as her chest heaved. She closed her good eye, feeling her body grow hot against her will. He continued to gently grind against her, responding to each gasp, each moan, each noise she let out, using one hand in the meantime to rip her jeans off.

She froze when he ripped her black jeans off, feeling cool air hit her bare legs. "N...no, Firebrand, stop..." She groaned as he ground himself against her.

"Shut up," he growled again now rolling his covered his against her naked hips, causing even more friction. "The next time you talk, I'm going to gag you. Besides," he leaned down to whisper it in her ear, "it hasn't even started."

She let out a small cry when she felt heat bloom between her legs and she squirmed, shuddering as he whispered in her ear. She wanted to know why he was acting like this. He wouldn't gag her. "W-why are you acting like this?"

"... just can't do what you're told, can you?" He ripped a good piece of the bed sheet off, wadded it up, and shoved it into her mouth.

She looked at him with her good eye being wide. She let out a muffled whimper, half of it being fear, the other pleasure. He flipped her over on her stomach, keeping her upper level half down by pressing against her back with his hand. The other spread her legs apart. She stiffened up and let out a muffled 'no'. He wouldn't do this to her, he wasn't like this. She tried to get up, but the force his hand used on her back prevented her from getting up.

"Would you hold still already?" he sucked on two of his fingers, then pressed them, newly warm and wet, to her slit. "You're not getting out of this; you know that."

Tenebrae clutched the bed sheets when she felt two of his fingers against her slit. This wasn't happening. She knew she wasn't getting out of this. He ran his fingers up and down her nether-lips, parting them with his fingertips. Occasionally, he would brush against her clit, gently stroking it before going back down. She let out noises that sounded like moans almost, though muffled. Her hips would move slightly against his fingers. She was ashamed of herself for liking this.

After teasing her for a few moments more, he shoved the fingers inside of her, all the way to the knuckles, leaning his body over her to bite at her neck. When those fingers began moving, any pain was dulled and it was only pleasure coursing through her. Her good eye closed tightly and moans escaped her gag, showing him how much she was liking this, even though it was forced. Her neck was exposed to him, her face becoming flushed with pleasure. Her hips moved back against his fingers.

He continued to teasingly stretch and scissor her, adding in a third finger later on. He chuckled at her reactions, sometimes responding to them with strokes to her clit, his fingers practically gliding into as she got wetter and warmer, almost hotter. She was starting to pant by now, muffled. She wanted her gag out of her mouth so she could only let out noises properly and not speak. She arched her back as his fingers seemed to go deeper into her, causing more moans to escape her mouth.

He chuckled and pulled the fingers out of her, reaching forward and taking the gag from her mouth. He leaned over her more, tugging down his own jeans and boxers, palming his length in his hand, he pressed the tip of it to her slit. With the gag out of her mouth, she could finally let out her noises properly. She panted, gasping and clutching the bed sheets as she felt him press the tip of his length against her. Even if she tried (not that she wanted to), she couldn't get out of this.

He chuckled at her reaction, sensing what she was thinking. "Don't worry," he licked her neck. "I'll be gentle." With that, he began to slowly press it in, sliding home inch by inch.

When he began to press in, she clawed at the bed sheets, feeling tears leak from her good eye. He was big and she tried not to cry out from the pain she felt shoot through her. About halfway through, he suddenly slammed it in all the way to the base, causing pain to shoot up her spine. While she knew she (or at least Shell) wasn't exactly new to this, it had been a while and it hurt.

She finally let out a cry of pain, biting into the bed sheet so she wouldn't bite her own tongue off. She groaned, her body trembling as she practically had to force herself to relax. It hurt a lot from the forced intrusion. He panted, groaning lightly from the tightness and her heat, then leaned over her even more and began to pump in and out of her. She whimpered as he began to pump his hips, the pain slowly subsiding. She groaned, panting harshly.

He fucked her like that, gently at first, then slowly increased his speed to an almost violent pace. He groaned and panted, cursing under his breath as he gripped her hips, dominating her. She knew by now, that she became his bitch, his play toy. There was no denying it anymore. She was crying out and moaning his name by now, heavy pants leaving her. Her nails ripped into the bed sheets.

While his heart inwardly swelled, his new personality pointed out that he didn't give her permission to even moan, much less begin talking again. He clapped his hand over her mouth, still gripping her hip with one hand to show her exactly who was in charge here. Her face flushed with pleasure and embarrassment, her sounds muffled when he shoved his hand over her mouth to silence her. She knew she wasn't going to be able to walk after this, much less even move. Her back arched violently, nearly almost breaking her own spine.

"And I thought you wanted me to stop," he snidely remarked, teasing, testing her. "Still want me to?"

Tenebrae wanted to tell him no so badly, but her mind and body were working as one. She shook her head rapidly.

"I thought so," he chuckled, pulling out of her. While this position was good for penetration, he preferred intimacy as well; he could still dominate her in it. He rolled her over onto her back, still covering her mouth.

She shuddered when he pulled out of her and then rolled her onto her back. She panted hard into his hand, opening her eye a bit to look up at him. He almost leered down at her, then slammed into her, resuming his previous rough pace. She screamed into his hand, arching her back when he slammed into her and resumed the rough pace.

He groaned again, getting closer and closer to his edge. He began to thrust deep enough to hit at the bundle of nerves deep inside of her, panting harshly. "Yeah, that's right, bitch," he growled into her ear. "Moan for me; scream for me."

She screamed out in pleasure when he hit that bundle of nerves deep inside her. She moaned out his name brokenly, getting closer and closer to the edge of climax. He panted, out hot and fast on her face, the way she was moaning nearly pushing him over the edge. But he was going to hold back: he was going to show him he had the control here, and he was going to control himself AND her. She would come first, and he would fuck her through it, period.

She continued to scream and cry and moan into his hand, getting dangerously close to the edge. Every thrust she took made her lose her sanity just a bit, more and more. She thrashed as she felt the heat in her belly become unbearable, squirming. Then she let out a loud scream of his name as she came violently. He simply pumped in and out through her entire release, and at the end of it, when she was oversensitive, he finally let out a low shudder and released his hot load into her.

She felt hot tears leak out of her eye, shuddering when feeling his hot seed coat her insides. She then went limp under him, eye closed tightly and breathing very hard. He pulled out of her and laid beside her, curling an arm around her stomach and possessively pressing into his chest. She felt almost afraid of him and was deeply ashamed of herself for enjoying the whole thing. She was too sore and too exhausted to move.

"From now on, you ARE mine," he growled. "You may work for him, and the Observer may own your other self, but you are MINE."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, not wanting to anger him again. He pulled her even closer, pulling a blanket over them.

Tenebrae passed out after he pulled a blanket over them.


	9. More

**More**

**Summary: **When Lillianne accidently drinks poisoned tea, Shell finds a feeling in Doflamingo that she thought she would never find.

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance/general

**Pairing: **DoflaxShell

**...**

_I don't want rum. _Shell sniffled and set the rum down on the end table beside her. Doflamingo had left minutes ago, giving Shell the thought of wondering where the hell he went. _Well, he did prance gayly out of the room. _She thought.

All of a sudden, the blonde came walking into the room and she had just realized that he had shrugged off his coat and laid it on the chair before he had left. "I brought tea!" he smiled widely.

Shell perked up. "Is it lemon flavored?"

He seemed to blink from behind his sunglasses. "Well no, Lillianne gave it to me."

"How do I know she didn't poison it?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Why would Lillianne poison her own captain...?"

"Relax, I'm joking." she snickered. "Let me have some."

He poured some of the tea into a cup and was about to hand the cup to Shell when Lillianne burst into the room. "No! Don't drink that!" she grabbed the cup from her captain and drank it. "Whew! That was a close one captain! That tea was specifically made for that bitch in town!"

Doflamingo glanced down at the tea and then back to Lillianne in horror while Shell's face paled. "Fuck..." was what she said.

Lillianne was confused. "Eh? What's wrong captain?!" she looked frantically around the room.

"Lillianne, you drank the tea." Shell pointed a shaky finger at the cup in Lillianne's hand.

"Yeah, so?" Lillianne said and then she suddenly clutched her chest, gasping. "Oh, now I know..." her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she keeled over.

"Ack!" the blonde caught her as she spasmed. "What the hell did she drink?!"

"Calm down! Be right back!" Shell shouted and rushed out of the room to the storage room. "Where it is?! Where is it?! Aha!" she exclaimed when she found the antidote to Lillianne's poison. She hurried back to the room. "Quick! Tilt her head back!"

Doflamingo tilted Lillianne's head back and Shell poured the liquid into her mouth, making sure she swallowed it. "What kind of poison was it?!"

"Well, depending on how possessive she gets over someone, it'll be a slow-killing one or a fast-killing one." Shell replied and laid her hand over Lillianne's chest, feeling her heartbeat.

"How did you know which one it was?!"

"The reaction we got." she replied and underneath her palm, she felt Lillianne's heart begin to return to normal. "Alright, we caught the poison in time before it could reach her heart." she sighed in relief and picked up the smaller girl, cradling her like a newborn baby. "Be right back." she said and then left the room.

She walked to Lillianne's room and set the redhead on her bed, making sure her legs were underneath the covers and brushed some of her red hair out of her face. "Get some rest Lily." Shell kissed her forehead and shut the door on her way out. She walked back to her-ahem, Doflamingo's room. "She'll be alright, just needs to rest for a few hours."

She was surprised to see that he was...crying?

"Oh good!" he laughed, throwing his hands into the air. "I thought she was gonna die there for a moment!" his laughing turned into sobbing (LOL, OOC much?) and he sulked in a corner. "I'm so glad our daughter's okay!"

_Daughter? _She thought. "Uh dude, Lillianne's only 13 years younger than me." Shell spoke, considering that she had turned 30 over a month ago, still 11-years younger than Doflamingo. "She is in no way, related to me."

"That's besides the point! I never should've suggested that we kill her! I've failed her..." he rocked back and forth.

_God, I thought he hated Lillianne, but he actually cares about her. _She thought, swallowing the lump in her throat. How was she supposed to deal with a panicked Doflamingo? She rubbed the back of her neck. _When is he going to realize that Lily-chan is not related to me in any way? _She thought as she walked over and crouched down in front of him, patting his head to calm him down. _Sometimes I got to be the adult here and calm everyone down. Well, that's what captains are for. _

"Hey," she spoke softly. "She's alright, she's gonna be fine."

The man seemed to calm down a bit and through his purple-tinted sunglasses, he glaced up into her hazel eyes. "But...I still tried to kill her..."

"That's in the past." she said. "Don't worry about it. I don't know why you keep refering her as 'our daughter'. We're not even married."

He grasped her left hand and brought it to his lips. "Well, you are practically my wife and that would make Lillianne our daughter..." he suddenly paused. "Shit! That means Law is my son-in-law (LOL) to be!"

"Yeah, so?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Shell-chan, do you know where Lily is?" Law asks on the other side of the door.

Doflamingo twitched.

"Calm down, just stay here." she muttered and went to the door, answering it. "Hey Law. Um...Lillianne drank some poisoned tea meant for someone else...and we were able to get the antidote to her in time. She's in her room if you wanna see her, but she's resting so you have to be quiet."

"Alright." Law spoke and saw that the blonde from across the room was glaring at him. "Is he uh...okay?"

"He doesn't like you, later." she spoke and slammed the door in Law's face. She sighed and turned to him. "Come 'er." she motioned him over and he walked over, standing at his full height. But she still mananged to get up and grab his face, pulling it down and crushing her lips to his.

To her surprise, he struggled a little bit in her hold and she pulled away. "Hmm?"

"I said, that's besides the point!" he grabbed her face and kissed her again, much to her surprise. But then he released her and rushed to the door. "I have to save her!"

"YOU'RE BEING OVERPROTECTIVE! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT LILY?!" Shell shouted and managed to grab Doflamingo's arm and shove him roughly onto the bed. "You need to calm down damnit!"

He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling painfully. He then pulled her head down and their lips met in a deep, rough and passionate kiss. He then pulled away from her. "Since I loved you! I know Lily is only 17 and you aren't exactly old enough to be her mother, but she looks up to you as a mother-figure and...damnit all!" His grip on her hair loosened. "I'm not gonna let some punk take advantage of her. You agree, right?"

She looked down at him and sighed. "I do agree, yes. But Law's not that much older than Lily and she loves him."

This time, she could see Doflamingo blink. "She...does..?"

"I don't think you realized before because you were too busy fucking me at the moment, but yes, she loves him." she smiled gently. "He loves her back."

She suddenly yelped when he switched their positions and now he was hovering over her. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, then kissing it gently. "I still don't think it's right leaving Lily with a merciless killer."

She rolled her eyes. "Lily IS a merciless killer."

"I just don't think it's right!" he nibbled at her neck in frustration and she groaned a little.

"Hey, trust me. Lily can look after herself. She'll be alright." she spoke and then let out a small moan when he sucked on her neck, leaving a red mark. "He cares about her."

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, his hands trailing over her torso and then gripped her breasts, massaging them. She couldn't supress the moan and her skin flushed. "Tell me how much he cares about her."

"W-well..." she began, moaning a little. "He...comforts her when she cries...and...he loves...to see her laugh and smile..."

He kissed the side of her face and let one hand trail down her side, her thigh and unbuckled her pants, sliding them off her legs. His hand tickled the skin of her thigh and she gasped when he began to rub a very sensitive spot. "Mmhmm, what else?"

"He..." she gasped as his hand snuck underneath her undies. "He...has always protected her. He will protect her..."

"With his _life_?" he questioned and shoved a finger into her as deep as he could, causing her to yell out.

"Y-yes!" she cried out.

"Uh-huh, go on." he added a second finger and that caused her to arch her back against him.

"I...he...I don't know! He just loves her!" she shrieked when he twisted his fingers.

He made an 'ah-ah-ah' sound. "Bad girl. Tell me what else about him. There has to be more than that." he resumed to thrusting with his fingers.

She whimpered. "He...loves her...maybe...even more...than you do me.."

He leaned down and licked a trail up to her ear, biting on it. She tensed up as he quickened the thrusts of his fingers. "Well, guess I'll have to accept him for now. But I'm a LITTLE skeptical on the last part. No one could love anybody more than I love you, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-yes..." she gasped, digging her fingernails into his skin. He twisted his fingers again and she shrieked, causing him to smirk. He removed his fingers and then slid her undies off, unbuttoning his own pants.

"I want you to beg." he whispered seductively against her ear. "I want you to beg for me to fuck you like I haven't before." he grinded his hips against hers, causing her to moan.

He saw the desire and the lust in her eyes. Her eyes showed what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it. She gritted her teeth. "P...please..." she groaned.

"You call that begging?"

She growled and grabbed his hair, yanking painfully. "It's not a beg, it's an order! I demand you to fuck me as hard as you can!"

He smirked. "Yes ma'am." and then he braced himself and shoved himself into her hard.

She screamed at the sudden pain and sucked in air, taking deep breaths. Her heart was beating so painfully against her chest it wanted to burst out and run away. She could feel his heartbeat also and it was rapidly pounding. "Mm, you said you-oh hell, wanted it _hard_." he thrusted hard into her, hitting her weak spot.

If he was a god, he could fuck her 24/7, every single minute of every day. He loved watching her squirm underneath him, begging him to fuck her even harder. Sure, she couldn't feel her legs for a few hours, but it was worth it. Definitively worth it. She was beautiful beyond recognition and _his_ and no one else could have her, not even one of the World Nobles. He'd kill anyone who tried to take her away and he would make sure it would be painful.

He pulled at her hair, biting down on her neck. She growled/moaned at the same time and he chuckled. "Fufufufufufu. I love it when you're mad. It turns me on thinking how vicious and rough you can be." he sped up his thrusting and lifted up her hips, driving himself into her so deep she screamed from pain.

"Y-you...don't know..." she gasped. "W-what...yer talking about..." she gritted her teeth and cried out when he bit down hard on her collarbone, drawing blood. He smirked and lapped up the blood, then dragging his tongue down her chest, coming upon her shirt.

His eyes narrowed and then he grabbed the edge of her shirt and yanked it off, also tossing her bra away. She blushed heavily and moaned loudly when he dragged his tongue between her breasts and then took one into his mouth, sucking.

She gasped loudly and slid her fingers into the mess of blonde hair as he sucked. He lifted his face from her chest and then licked the hollow of her throat, hearing her moan. He thrusted deep, causing her to scream out.

He groaned, finding himself nearly close to the end. His fingers tightened around the sheets and then he crushed his lips to hers, immediately snaking his tongue into her mouth. Her moan was muffled as their tongues battled for dominance and he eventually won. Lying his head on her shoulder when he pulled away, he kept thrusting as hard and deep as he could until he felt her walls clamp down on him.

Both of them let out loud moans of pleasure as they came and he collapsed on top of her. They both breathed heavily, catching their breath. He finally took his glasses off and tossed them away, along with his shirt. He slipped out of her, hearing her wince and lightly ran a finger over her face.

Shell looked up into Doflamingo's cerulean blue eyes, finding them quite beautiful. She reached up and hugged him around his neck, pulling him down to her as he buttoned his pants. She made a noise that sounded like 'chu' as she kissed his forehead.

He played with a strand of her long hair. "I love you."

She smiled tiredly and closed her eyes, holding him close. "I love you too."


	10. Night with the Boss

**Night with the Boss**

**Summary: **Lillianne is the only one to stay behind one night to work at the office, but she realizes she isn't the only one there. Her boss, Mr. Hikari also works over night and she's tempted to find out what he hides behind his mask. KillerxLillianne, done for mamuzelkittycat and m-rated and AU

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **romance

**Pairings: **KillerxLillianne

…**.**

Lillianne was the youngest person to ever work at the Hikari Company. Yes, she was only 17-years old, having graduated from high school at the age of 16. She was very smart and her parents (adoptive mother and father) supported her all the way.

Lillianne was small at her age, at a total height of five feet and one inch. Her long red hair was pulled into a bun, with the entire left side of her face covered by long, red bangs. Her eyes, which were a crystalline blue, stared intently at the screen in front of her face.

She wore an outfit consisting of a knee-length skirt and a white blouse with flat shoes. She hated wearing skirts; it wasn't her style. She knew her mother hated wearing skirts also and was usually forced into one.

"Hey Lily," Inuppe Murasaki, Lillianne's best friend at the company, popped her head into Lillianne's box. "What are you doing tonight?"

Lillianne thought for a moment before she replied. "I'm working late tonight. I gotta catch up on some stuff."

Inuppe was actually almost as young as Lillianne, but a few years older. "Ya sure?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, I gotta do those charts for Mr. Hikari."

"Hmmm, speaking of Mr. Hikari, look whose coming." Inuppe motioned over to the left and Lillianne swerved around in her chair to observe her boss. Her boss was tall, very tall, with long blonde hair and a mask over his face to conceal it. His skin was tanned and he was usually quiet and soft-spoken. People called him a pushover, but he wasn't the boss of his own company for no reason.

"I've always wondered what he's hiding underneath that mask of his." Inuppe spoke.

"Everyone's always wondered." Lillianne brushed a bang out of her face and the two watched as Mr. Hikari walked through the boxes on the 45th floor of the building and then disappeared into his office. Lillianne shrugged and turned back in her spinney chair to continue working.

When 9 o'clock came around, everyone had already left by eight and Lillianne was now one chart away from finishing them all. Once she got the last one done, she would give them to Mr. Hikari and then be on her way home.

"Aha!" the redhead exclaimed as she finished the last chart and printed it out. "Finished!" she grabbed the sheet, placed it on top of the pile and stacked it neatly before skipping over to Mr. Hikari's office door and knocking on it. "Mr. Hikari, I have those charts done for you."

There was silence for a moment and then she heard him say 'Come in'. Lillianne opened the door and walked in, seeing how dark the room was. The only light that came into the room was the moonlight from the full moon. Lillianne blinked and carefully walked over to the desk and placed the pile of papers on it.

"Mr. Hikari…?" she called out for him, looking around and her bangs swished with every movement. She turned around to go out, but yelled out in surprise when she saw that her boss was standing only two feet away from her. "Ah!" she gasped and put a hand to her pounding heart. "Ah, you scared me sir!"

His head tilted to the side a little. "Did I?"

Lillianne frowned. "It's not nice to scare people Mr. Hikari."

"Indeed." He seemed to agree.

There was an awkward silence between the two and Lillianne spoke. "U-um well…I should go. It's late." She went to walk past him when his rather large and tanned hand grasped her wrist and stopped her. Lillianne glanced at him with slightly wide eyes. "Um…s-sir…..what are you doing?"

Suddenly, he slowly reached up and grasped his mask and she heard a click as it finally came off. He dropped it onto his desk and she gasped when she finally saw his face. Long, blonde locks caressed his face and she saw through them, bright blue eyes that seemed to freeze her entire being.

He looked so young, maybe just a few years older than her. She came out of her phase when he pulled her to him and through his white buttoned up long-sleeved shirt, she felt rock hard muscles. The hand that had been around her wrist now went around her small waist and the other one held the back of her head as he leaned down towards her face.

Lillianne's face immediately went red and she tried to duck down out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her. "S-sir….what are you-?" she never got to finish because he had closed the gap between them, kissing her gently. Lillianne inhaled sharply, her small protests muffled against his soft lips.

But as the seconds ticked by, she felt a growing desire in the pit of her chest and it increased, like a flame in the darkness. Her sapphire blue eyes slowly fluttered close and she gently returned the kiss. The hand on the back of her head moved and took her hair out, the red locks flowing down her back like waves.

The kiss became deeper and more urgent and he was holding her more tightly now, both of his arms around her waist. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip, begging for entry. She hesitated a little and then other thoughts were flown out of her mind as she slightly opened her mouth and a moan escaped from her mouth when his tongue slid over her own and along the roof of her mouth.

She felt them move and her butt bumped against the front of the desk. Next thing she knew, his hands gripped her hips and he lifted her onto the desk, moving things off including the pile of charts she had completed minutes ago. Her boss's lips moved away from her own and trailed hot kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, lightly nipping, licking and sucking in some sensitive places.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she moaned again, tangling her fingers in his soft blonde locks. She became aware of one of the hands that left her waist and had gone to her blouse, unbuttoning it one button at a time.

Lillianne finally came to her senses and pushed at his shoulders a little. "M…Mr. Hikari….." she stammered, blushing heavily. "T…this isn't right..."

He lifted his head from her neck and frowned. "Why not Lillianne? You are old enough to make your own decisions." He put his hands on either side of her and frowned even more. "Lillianne, I've wanted you from day 1. You were pretty oblivious to my hints, which is why I made you do those charts. I wanted to get you alone." He leaned and kissed the corner of her mouth. "But I won't do anything you don't want to do…at least for now."

Lillianne's eyes softened and she gently grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. He was right and she wanted him too. She pulled away and smiled. "I've wanted you too-."

"Killer. My first name is Killer." He spoke and bit lightly into her neck, earning a very small groan from her.

"Killer…." She said his name softly and tilted her head back as he assaulted her neck. He fully unbuttoned her blouse and pressed hot kisses against her heated skin while his hands crawled along her thighs. She kicked her shoes off and he practically grabbed her skirt and undies and pulled them down her legs and completely off. And he wasn't even naked yet!

Lillianne reached up and began to unbutton his white shirt and once she got that off, he suddenly flipped her over and she was lying with her stomach on the desk. His hands trailed down her sides, one staying on her hip while the other trailed down to rub between her legs. She closed her eyes and moaned loud, the several emotions that shot up and down her spine. "Killer…." She moaned his name breathlessly.

He leaned over her back, his bare and muscular chest pressing against her still clothed back. He licked a trail up to her ear and then slid one finger into her, starting a slow, thrusting motion. She moaned again, feeling a few beads of sweat roll down her face. He added a second finger and she squirmed underneath his body. When he added a third one and twisted all three of them, she shrieked, pain and pleasure shooting up her spine.

Her mind was drunk with nothing but Killer. His fingers left her and then that hand gripped her other hip and with a grunt, he shoved himself into her from behind. Lillianne screamed, throwing her head back and clutching the wooden desk for dear life. She struggled to catch up with her breathing as he thrusted hard and deep. He let out a deep-throated moan and pulled out, flipping her over onto her back and then surged in from the front.

Lillianne screamed again and clutched his arms for dear life as he held onto her hips and pounded into her. By this time, both of them were moaning from the sheer pleasure that they experienced together. She clenched her legs around him and could feel her peak coming. When he lifted her hips and drove himself as deep as he could into her, she threw her head back and screamed loud.

His breath hitched when her walls clamped down around him and both of them climaxed in a sweet bliss, moaning loudly. Both of them panted heavily and Lillianne winced when Killer pulled out of her gently and then buttoned his pants back up. He gently pulled her off the desk like a rag doll and sat on the carpet with her in his lap.

"Your first?" he murmured, burying his nose into her red hair.

She nodded and rested her head against his chest, yawning. "You?"

He shook his head. "Unfortually, no. I wish you had been my first Lillianne." He then stood up and handed her clothes to her. She carefully put them back on and when they were both fully dressed, they left.

Killer stopped in front of Lillianne's house and took off his mask to kiss her gently. She kissed back just as gently and he pulled away. "I will see you tomorrow Lillianne."

She smiled. "You too, Mr. Hikari."


	11. The Dream

**The Dream (Rp w/ Koosylover99)**

Evan was soon done eating and after they helped clean up from breakfast, they headed off to the hospital to visit Shell. Shell had just woken up when Joey-Rae, Vinnie and Evan walked into her hospital room.

Joey-Rae gave her a hug when she came in, then sat down quietly in the chair next to Shell's stand. "You okay?" Shell asked her, looking over at the younger girl with a raised eyebrow.

Joey-Rae shook her head no. She actually didn't look so well either. She was a little pale and very tired. Come to think of it, Joey-Rae had done a little moving in her sleep last night. Shell frowned deeply. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

The younger girl shook her head again. She felt that if Shell knew HABIT did it, she'd blame Evan instead. Evan knew exactly what was wrong, but he didn't dare say anything. He felt just as guilty, even though he was not the one who had done it. Shell sighed tiredly and scratched her cheek lightly with her good hand. "Well, the nurse says I'm recovering faster than she and the doctors had thought..."

"There a reason they think why?" Joey-Rae looked up at her.

Shell shrugged. "No idea to be honest." She said and immediately after that, she heard a chuckle in the back of her mind. It then left as soon as she had heard it. She knew it was that fucker who got into her dream last night. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

She then suddenly felt a tingling sensation on the left side of her skull. It was annoying at first, but then it slowly started becoming painful. She gripped her head with her good hand, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

"Shell, what's wrong?" Joey-Rae stood up, walking over to the other side.

Shell felt like someone was squeezing her left eyeball, harder and harder. "It...it feels like someone's squeezing at my eye!" She cried out in pain, her hand going to her eye. Joey-Rae pressed frantically at the nurse call button, who came in and took one look at Shell before notifying the doctors. Shell laid back on her bed, her good hand at her left eyeball in agony. It felt like someone was trying to pop her eyeball out of its socket!

As the doctors rushed Shell to the ER, something in her head finally DID pop, causing pain to erupt through her skull and for a scream of pain to erupt from her throat. They instantly medicated her to ease the pain, also putting her to sleep for emergency surgery. Shell didn't want to and she fought against it, but the medication was too strong and she was put to sleep for the surgery.

Shell found herself in the dark dreamscape again, but this time, the mysterious, shadowed male was there waiting for her. His lenses glowed brightly in the darkness. "I was just thinking of you..."

"What the hell do you want?!" She shouted at him, obviously pissed off.

"Calm yourself, Shell." He raised his hands up in a way that wasn't threatening. "What makes you think I want anything at the moment?"

"Well, obviously, I'm here." She spat. "Were you the one causing pain in my head?"

"Perhaps. And it wasn't your head I was aiming for." He idly studied his hand, finding it interesting at the moment.

"My eye?" She questioned angrily.

"Exactly. You should be thanking me; now you only need to focus on one thing at a time."

"Seriously?! I'm blind in one eye because of you now! And what the fuck does that mean?!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll...see it clearly very soon." He began chuckling at his own joke, which rose into a cackle.

"Fuck you." She growled.

"Is that a request?" He wiped a tear from under his eye and leered at her.

She glared at him harshly. "Of course not you sick fuck!"

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it could turn out better than with the loathsome entity and your little friend."

"What?!" She shouted and marched over to him, grabbing the front of his shirt, or what seemed to be his shirt. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"They didn't tell you?" The male sounded surprised. "The entity, you may know him as HABIT, almost got some action with your little sister. Not surprising that she should wise up at the last second."

"...That's just sick! She's only 14!" Shell shouted.

"And you seem to forget that HABIT's personality is composed of the souls of the worst serial killers in history. At least a third of them were rapists."

She just stared at him in disbelief. How could that bastard just...try to rape her little sister?! "Look...I don't know what the fuck you want...but this is going to end. I am going to stop HABIT."

"Apparently Vinnie hasn't told you his plan to summon him for answers." The male quirked an eyebrow in disinterest.

"Then I'll get my answers from him then." She growled. "What do you want from me? Why did you take my eye?"

"Just a little token of our gift to you. Why do you think you've been healing so quickly?"

"I can't heal my fucking eye back you ass!" She shouted angrily and then clocked him right in the jaw, as hard as she could.

His head snapped back painfully, the bone making a distinction in his neck. He gripped his neck and snapped it back into place, then pounced on her, knocking her down and pinning her to the ground. She yelped when he pounced on her, knocking her down and then pinned her to the ground. She groaned from the slight pain in her back. "What the...? Get off me!"

He straddled her stomach, holding her arms outstretched from her. Her legs kicked uselessly behind and away from him. He glared down at her, waiting for her to calm down. Shell soon forced herself to calm down, feeling very uncomfortable with him straddling her stomach. She glared back up at him, her legs lying flat on the ground.

"When are you going to understand that we're on YOUR side and we're only trying to help?" He asked firmly, as if he was talking to a child who had gotten her toy taken away.

"Like hell I'm going to believe that!" She shouted angrily. "If you were really trying to help me, you'd get that HABIT fucker off our backs and get him out of my friend's body!"

"There are certain rules we must follow. Believe it or not, HABIT is staying within his guidelines."

"I don't fucking care! He almost raped my friend!" She glared even more harshly at him.

"Technically it wouldn't have been rape if she hadn't stopped him. You have no idea how close she was to letting him have his way." He said matter of factly.

"It would still be rape! She's only 14! Even if she did want it!"

"Hmm. Touche," He sat up, releasing her hands to rub his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder, what it would take to get you to see that joining us is really your only chance at survival."

She pushed on his stomach to try and get him off her. But it proved to be useless. He wouldn't budge! "I'm never joining your group and you can't make me!"

"We'll see," He mumbled, his hand cupping her cheek before sliding down her neck, over her pulse, down her chest...

"H-hey!" She shouted, her face growing red. "W-what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Just examining," He murmured, his hand pushing up under her shirt, stroking the soft skin there.

Shell's face went terribly red. "G...get your hand out of there!" She said in a slightly high pitched voice. Just what the hell was he doing?

Long, thin appendages began rolling out of back, stretching themselves in the air, before making their way towards Shell. Her eyes widened upon seeing the appendages coming towards her and she tried to buck him off.

Each tendril stretched out towards her wrapped around a limb, one wrapping around her throat and tightening slightly, warning her to stop moving. Shell slowly stopped moving her flailing limbs. She swallowed thickly against the tendril around her throat, her heart thumping in her chest. Each tendril had wrapped around each point they could: her neck, her torso, shoulders, elbows, wrists, middle, knees and ankles. The male on top of her stared down at her, looking down her body carefully as if choosing out the top pedigree from a pet store.

Shell writhed just slightly as the guy on top of her just looked down her body. She felt very uncomfortable and violated just by the way he seemed to be looking at her. She didn't want to move too much. She didn't want to give the fucker the wrong idea. He paused for a few moments, then the tendrils began to constrict and relax, almost like pythons testing branches to ensure their stability. After a while, it started feeling kind of nice, especially when some of the tendrils began stroking at the zones they were at.

Shell wouldn't admit it, but the sensation felt kind of nice. She was still pissed off and scared at the same time. She let out a low shudder when she felt the tendril around her neck stroking the skin there softly. Sensing the slight change in her attitude, he summoned two more tendrils from his back while one tendril remained stationary for the moment, the other slipped down across her body, the thickest part of said appendage rubbing against her.

She pulled on the tendrils slightly as she felt another one rub against her. She closed her good eye tightly, squeezing it shut. She curled her fingers into tight fists, digging her nails into her palms so hard she drew blood. The tendrils continued their insistent yet gentle ministrations, the one between her legs rubbing against her slightly harder.

She gasped and jerked slightly, biting her lip hard. She could feel a strange feeling of heat down there and it was getting stronger with every second the tendril rubbed against her. The male was now down by her ear, mumbling soothing nothings into her ear. His voice was different: it was softer, more inviting. It was almost begging her to just relax.

Shell couldn't give in. She wouldn't. She couldn't let this psycho take advantage of her. She felt that her body was giving up against her will and she struggled weakly to not give in. The tendrils were pulsing slightly, creating a sort of rhythm that pumped through her skin, each wave passing another and resounding back to their beginning point in a rocking sensation. Every tendril was holding her in almost perfect synchronization, keeping her body comfortably spread out and helping her feel the tendril rubbing against her.

She let out soft pants as her body began to heat up more. The heat was getting more and more noticable down there as well, causing her to move her hips slightly against the tendril rubbing against her. Her cheeks became very red. With the sudden passage available, the idle tendril slipped into her mouth, pumping in and out of it slowly.

A severe blush came onto her face and she tried to ignore the tendril moving in and out of her mouth slowly. It felt strange having something...else in her mouth. The male on top of her, started increasing the base of his movements, including the movements down below. He began to pant as well, as if he was... Aroused by her reactions. Maybe his tendrils were... sensitive in that way?

Her body was screaming at her to give into the male's movements. Her body was telling her that this felt good, that she wanted more. She closed her good eye again, not realizing she opened it. A small, strangled moan escaped from her throat, vibrating around the tendril in her mouth. The male moaned in response, quickening his movements slightly. The tendrils sped up a little more, now trying to pleasure her with fervor.

Shell couldn't help but move her hips up at that, another moan escaping. She slowly gave into the pleasure, panting softly. After a bit, his own lower half replaced the tendril between her legs, grinding against her in earnest. He breathed out hard and fast in her ear, the tendril in her mouth quickening, only stopping at the borderline on where it could choke her.

Shell gagged slightly when the tendril in her mouth had moved faster. The breathing in her ear sent tingles down her spine, causing her to arch her back and grind her hips against his. She couldn't help it. It felt too good. After a while, he painfully slowed his movements to a stop, panting heavily to catch his breath for the time being. The tendril in her mouth slid out, stroking its hot wetness down any exposed skin.

When the tendril left her mouth, she was finally able to breathe properly. Heavy pants escaped her and her heart thumped in her chest. She groaned out in want, shuddering as the tendril slid across any exposed skin. His hand gently trailed, cradling the left side of her face tenderly before sliding down her side, fingers sliding into the waistline of her dream self's pants.

She tugged on the tendrils again, but not out of protesting. Her mind was screaming no, but her body was screaming yes. She forgot that this guy was a psycho and trying to get her into a mysterious group. Her mind only focused on the pleasure. After a few moments of hesitation, the tendrils slowly released their grip, allowing her to move and touch as well. He began gently nuzzling at the left side of her face, kissing her cheek, chin, trailing down to her neck. His hand gradually began to slip in further.

Her face flushed heavily and she immediately clutched his shoulders as soon as her hands were free. She tilted her head back, allowing him more access to her tender neck. She had even forgotten that he had taken her left eye. The male's hand found it's way into her jeans, cool fingers brushing against that special place between her haunches gently.

She gasped a bit louder than she intended to and arched again. Her legs twitched slightly and she began to breathe a bit heavier.

"What do you want me to do, Shell-bell?" He whispered into her ear in the same soft tone as before, slightly sharp teeth nibbling the shell of her ear lightly.

She shuddered upon feeling his breath in her ear. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. She had never done this before. "I...I don't know..." She replied quietly. Her mind was still screaming at her that she needed to stop.

"Are you sure?" He teased, a finger pressing against something that sent a lightning bolt of pleasure throughout her lower half. "No way I can ease you, give you some...relief?"

She let out a soft cry from that, her nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt. "I-I don't know..! Just...I need...relief!"

He gave a low chuckle. "As you wish," He purred, unbuttoning her jeans.

She could feel how aroused he was. Her heart pounded faster, if that was possible. He pulled her jeans down to her ankles, then off completely. He smirked and rubbed at that same spot again, this time with his thumb as his fingers ghosted over her entrance.

She squeezed her eye shut again as another bolt of pleasure went through her. It felt so wrong, yet so good at the same time. Her hands found their way into his long hair, tugging on it slightly. He gave some growl of approval, teeth nipping at her collarbone. He pressed a finger into her slowly, slowly pumping in and out, only stopping when he could feel her "barrier".

She clenched around his finger slightly and felt it stop inside her. She shook with excitement, tugging on his hair again as his teeth nipped at her collarbone. He added a second finger, pi stoning them in and out of her, stretching her and relaxing her for what was about to come. She let out a moan, panting softly. She buried her face in his shoulder, skin hot and flushed. She ignored her mind completely and gave into what her body demanded and wanted.

After a while he stopped, fingers still inside her, then pulled them out slowly. He smirked down at her, eyes half lidded in lust. She opened her eye, looking up at him with her eye half-lidded. She looked very submissive and her eye showed lust.

He rolled her over on her stomach, positioning himself over her, arms holding her stomach to keep her close. "Now, just relax," he said, "It will only hurt for a bit."

She nodded and supported herself with her hands and knees. She was still panting, her legs twitching with what was going to come.

He placed his member at her entrance, teasing her. Then he thrust in sharply without warning, sheathing himself fully inside on the first thrust.Shell's good eye widened and she let out a small scream from the sharp pain that was sent through her. Her body clenched on him, trying to adjust from the sudden intrusion. A small tear of pain escaped her eye when she closed it.

He murmured some more soft soothing sounds into her ear, slowly beginning to pump in and out of her. After a while, the pain slowly turned into pleasure. Pure, blinding, hot pleasure. She dug her fingers into the ground underneath her hands, her moans rising with each thrust. She had never felt something so good. The pleasure was increasing with each second.

After a while, he began panting heavily, his voice becoming labored and raspy. He leaned down and, taking her chin in his hand, turned her face to the side, engaging in a slow but partially sloppy kiss with her as his free arm held her tighter and his speed increased. She was lost to the pleasure and her voice was becoming high-pitched as time went by. She moaned into his mouth when he turned her face to the side and kissed her slow, but somewhat sloppy. She honestly didn't care and kissed him back just as slow, moaning into his mouth as his speed increased.

He pulled away slightly and began thrusting as fast and as hard as his hips would pump, nearing the end of this session. His panting and moaning was his equivalent to her high-pitched noises, needing his release as much as she needed hers. She cried out loudly as he thrusted as fast and as hard as his hips could. He was hitting that wonderful, deep spot inside her and feeling a tightening in her stomach, she knew she was getting very close.

His movements gradually slowed a bit, but they became slow and deep strokes, concentrating solely on helping her reach her climax. "O...oh..." She moaned, hanging her head. The slow and deep strokes were sending her off the walls, her panting and moaning getting louder and louder. Her climax was going to hit her like a train.

He bit a little on her ear and tugged slightly as he thrust as hard as he could, moaning when he felt her tighten around him as he pulled back. "God... S-shell..." He breathed into her ear, still thrusting without abandon.

She realized she didn't even know his name and she cried out loudly as his thrusts became hard again, sought on pleasuring her senseless. She gasped out. "I-I don't...know...your name!" She shouted out at a particular hard thrust against her spot.

"You may call me," he gasped, biting down on her ear just a little bit harder, "the Observer."

His name rolled off her tongue like she was worshiping him. She screamed out as she found herself just on the edge of climax. "O...Observer, I...I'm...gonna!"

"I know, I know, me too..." He panted, turning her head to the side again and kissing her. "Come on..." He used the last of his energy to thrust as hard and as fast as he could.

Shell then screamed as loud as she could into his mouth, followed by his name as she met her climax violently. Her whole body clenched on him almost painfully.

"God..." He hissed, climaxing inside of her, holding her close until he and she both had stopped shaking, panting heavily.

She let her arms collapse from underneath her and she rested her upper torso and head on the ground, breathing heavily. He laid there with her for a few moments, panting to catch his breath. Then he gently pulled out and redressed her. He then righted his own clothing, and laid down beside her. "Feel better?" He whispered sincerely.

Shell nodded and rested next to him, calmed down completely. She had her good eye closed and seemed ready to doze off. Then, she just realized something. He somehow knew this was going to happen, and he didn't even bother trying to get away from it. All he could do was cross his heart and hope that his wounds were easy to heal.

"YOU PRICK!" A fist met his face and caused him to slam into the ground painfully. The girl got on top of him and began beating his face and chest. "YOU BASTARD, YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

With a chuckle, his cockiness so unlike the previous gentleness returning, he flipped them over again, rolling with her until he was on top. "If you didn't want it you shouldn't have asked. You said, and I quote, that you 'needed' relief."

"Fuck off, I didn't ask!" She struggled under him violently, trying to buck him off. God, she wanted to tear his dick off!

He gave a haughty smirk and got off of her, stepping back away from her. He didn't seem to mind that his nose was bleeding or that his lip was split and his glasses were bent. "Until next time." He said with a mock salute, and disappeared.

Shell shot up in the hospital bed, gasping loudly and breathing heavily. "Oh my god..." She whispered to herself. There was a dull ache in her lower regions, but she had to admit that she had been handled so carefully that there was no pain other than where her wall had been broken.

It had felt so good, but it was wrong. So fucking wrong. She had sex with a guy she barely knew and already knew was a fucking psycho. She brought her good leg up to her chest and buried her face in it. She closed her good eye tightly, tears escaping. "How could I have let myself just...submit to him...?"


	12. Want

**Want (RP w/ Koosylover99)**

Sometime later, after their stomachs were full, Shell decided to take a nap. She was tired for some reason and having to focus only with one eye was tiring. She had went to her room to sleep and laid down on her bed, snuggling into the soft and warm covers. As she closed her eye, she was pulled into a deep slumber.

And also, the familiar dark world of the dream scape. To her surprise however, no one seemed to be waiting for her. Shell glanced around the area, surprised. The last time she was here, she decided to submit to that Observer guy.

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground when someone pounced on her from above. Teeth gleaming as he smirked. "Miss me, Shell-bell?" He whispered in an all too familiar seductive tone.

Shell grunted when she was knocked to the ground. She heard that all too familiar seductive tone in her ear and she moved her head so she looked at him. "No." She grunted.

"Mmm, why not? I didn't do a good job last time?" He taunted, flipping her over onto her stomach so he was above her.

She writhed a little under him, trying not to give the wrong impression. She didn't even answer that question. Of course he did a good job. Why else would she had been crying out his name?

"So, why did you come to see me?" He purred into her ear.

"I fell asleep." She replied, not being able to hide the shudder when he purred in her ear.

"Oh, come on now, don't deny it..." He looked at her, his expression becoming more gentle, almost tender. "You missed me?" He murmured in that gentle, pleading tone.

Shell didn't want to admit that she did miss him a bit. Even if he did seduce her. She sighed softly. "Yes, I missed you..."

He leaned down and nuzzled the left side of her face tenderly, fingers tracing gentle patterns over the blind eye. "I missed you, too..." He murmured softly.

She relaxed. This felt wrong, but the tenderness he showed her felt right. Even the way he had handled her before, he was tender. She pushed him up a bit so she could roll onto her back, facing him. He looked down at her, smiling softly, then leaned down and kissed at the corner of her mouth. He slid his arms behind her to cradle the back of her head and hold her close. He murmured sweet words into her ear, biding his time, taking it slow.

She relaxed completely and let her arms wrap around his back, holding him close. This sort of contact felt nice, especially with all the shit that had been happening.

"I want you, Shell..." He almost moaned into her ear, desperation lining his voice, like an unhappy person wishing to be saved from his torment. "I want you to be mine..."

Shell was a bit surprised he had said that, but she thought about it long and hard for a moment. Maybe this was what she needed. "I'll be yours..." She said softly.

He gave an articulate sigh of joy and of his arousal, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She let her good eye close and she moved her arms so they were around his neck. He kissed her slowly and deeply, moving his lips against hers in that familiar synchronization. Soon his lower half slid down on top of hers, slowly rocking his growing arousal into hers.

A blush crossed her cheeks as she found herself becoming aroused, just by him rocking his body against hers. She kissed him back, just as slowly and deeply.

He parted her mouth with his and slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring the wet cavern carefully. He allowed her to kiss back as she wanted, directing but not overpowering her. A small, but audible mewl escaped her. She let out soft pants and shyly rubbed her tongue against his, liking the way it felt.

He kissed her for a while longer, then gently parted their lips. He panted softly, eyes half-lidded in adoration for this beautiful person. She panted softly as well, looking up at him with a dazed expression. With her hair all around her, she looked quite pretty.

"I can only stay for so long,"he whispered softly. "If you need, I can at least help you..."

"...I want you..." She leaned up a bit and hugged him tighter to her, closing her good eye.

"Then let's not stall..."he gently tugged down her jeans and her under garments, then un-tucked himself, positioning himself over her. She blushed slightly, but stayed relaxed for him. She knew what she wanted and it was him. "Are you okay with this?"he asked considerately.

She thought for a brief moment and then nodded. "All right... relax..."he coaxed, placing his member at her entrance. Slowly, so as not to hurt her, he began to enter her. She tightened her grip on him slightly, staying as relaxed as she possibly could. She closed her good eye. He panted needingly as he pushed in further, being so careful that the stretch wasn't even painful. There was nothing but the feeling of being filled and held. When he was in all the way to the base, he slumped against her in a long moan, waiting for her approval.

Shell held him tight against her, her legs automatically wrapping around him. She suddenly loved the feeling of being filled and held against him. She let out a breathless mewl and nodded, giving him approval. He slowly began to pump in and out of her, in those thrusts that sent her off the walls the first time. Slow, deep, touching the spot deep inside of her.

She clutched tight to him, her hands gripping the back of his shirt. She moaned breathlessly, pants leaving her as she tried to meet his thrusts with her own. He gradually increased the pace of his movements, until his hips were moving so fast they felt they were about to break. He didn't care; he held her closer, not even trying to hide his need. She closed her good eye and bucked, writhing and moaning in his hold. She wanted him to mark her, claim her, so people knew she belonged to him. This was even better than the first.

"God... Shell... want you... need you... so good, so good... come on..." he went as fast as he could possibly go, biting down slightly hard into her neck.

She cried out in pleasure, tilting her head back as he bit into her neck. She dug her nails into his skin through his shirt, crying out and moaning his name. "O-oh god...Observer..."

He moaned deeply, holding back his climax as best as he could. He wanted her, he needed her. He wished she would just come with him, assimilate into the Collective, so they could always be together', but as much as he wanted that, he felt that he couldn't force it. Not now...

She felt the heat building up, threatening her with an oncoming climax. She moaned out his name loudly and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He engaged in the kiss with a moan, letting her lead this time as he rubbed his tongue with hers. She moaned and mewled into the kiss, tangling her tongue with his. Each thrust was sending her closer and closer to the edge.

He finally couldn't take it any more, he leaned over her as he thrust one last time and came, panting out madly. Shell broke the kiss to let out a sound between a moan and a scream as she came hard, her vision nearly going black. He panted and laid on top of her for a while, not wanting to move. Then, reluctantly, he pulled out and laid beside her, holding her close.

She let out a small whine when he pulled out of her, but she huddled against his chest, slowly calming down. "I wish you could join me..." he whispered into her ear as she slowly woke up.

As she woke up, she thought about what he said. Could he only come to her in dreams, yet it always felt like he was there with her? She moved her legs a bit, feeling just a tiny bit sore.

Vinnie was already stirring downstairs, making some breakfast. Shell slowly got up and grabbed some clothes, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Once inside, she looked at her neck and saw a mark there. The same place where she had been bitten.

So he had marked her. She was now his, as they had wanted.


	13. Taken

**Taken**

**Summary: **Shell runs from Alex and unfortunately, she gets caught. Rated M for smut/rape. Alex/Shell pairing.

…**...**

The 19-year old ran as fast as she could down the forest path. She was panting heavily, her face riddled in fear. She ran from the older male, hearing his running footsteps nearly and rapidly reaching her.

"You can't escape Shell and you fucking know it!" She heard Alex shout angrily.

Shell stayed silent, only her panting and gasping for breath could be heard. She ran down a smaller path that had thickened brush and such, including a large thorn bush. Shell looked behind her to see if Alex was still running after her and she yelped as her foot caught a rock stuck in the ground.

She rolled right into the thorn bush and cried out in pain as the thorns dug into her clothes and the little skin that showed off. Mostly her face, neck and parts of her arms and hands. "Fuck..!" Shell swore and struggled to get out of the thorn bush. She was bleeding a bit by the time she got out of the thorn bush and continued to run, but her only way out was blocked off by none other than Alex.

"I told you you can't escape." He smirked darkly, his eyes gleaming from behind his glasses.

"Yeah...but I can fucking try!" She yelled at him and bolted to the right, hoping she could escape through the thick brush, but Alex caught up to her before she got halfway through the brush. His hand wrapped around her wrist and gripped tightly to the point of leaving bruises on her skin. "Let go you dick!" She screamed at him and landed a right hook to his jaw.

Alex staggered back a bit, but he regained his stance and pulled Shell flush against him, grinning. His arms locked around her back, holding her to him tightly so there was no room left between them. "Alex, let me go!" She shouted and tried to knee him in the groin, but his leg moved to where she couldn't even get close to hitting his most sensitive area.

Shell bashed her face against his and he groaned out, his grip loosening a little. Shell was able to wiggle out of his hold and ran. She ran faster than ever, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to see if Alex was going after her.

All of a sudden, she tripped over a second rock and went tumbling down a hill at a fast pace. She screamed when her side connected with a hard rock, causing her to roll onto her back and stay there, her arms wrapped her now bruising ribs, whimpering in pain.

Alex found her quickly and quickly got some rope from his back pocket and grabbed her hands in his larger ones, tying them over her head. He then got up and began to drag her through the forest. "Let me go!" Shell screamed and thrashed and kicked violently as she was dragged through the forest.

Alex ignored her pleas and screams as he dragged her for about 15 minutes before he came to the Red Tower. He grinned to himself and dragged Shell inside, quickly using the leftover rope that kept her hands together and tied the rope to the ladder tightly. He stepped back and looked down at her thrashing form, grinning.

"I told you once before you can't escape Shell." He chuckled and got down, straddling her waist.

"Alex, get off!" She tried to throw him off, but he was too strong. She already feared what he had in mind for her. "Alex, please...!"

"Y'know..." He began, ignoring her pleas. "I always thought you were attractive. Ever since Tim and I asked you to be apart of my film project. I guess you can say I like you-."

"IN A TWISTED, PSYCHO WAY!" She screamed at him angrily. The bastard had already taken her first kiss years before he vanished. She was deadly afraid of what he would take next. She winced as Alex grabbed her jaw in a tight grip, tight enough to leave bruises.

His dark eyes burned into her hazel ones and he grinned when he saw the fear in them. "I'm going to make you scream out my name." He chuckled darkly before he forced his lips against hers, causing Shell to squirm underneath him.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to at least kick him off, but he sat on her thighs. His tongue flickered against her lips, but she kept her lips closed and refused him entry into her mouth. Alex growled and bit down on her lip hard, splitting her lip open badly. She cried out from the pain and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth.

Shell felt tears form from behind her closed eyes. She pulled against the ropes that held her tightly to the ladder, knowing she was going to have bruises and rope burns after Alex was finished with her. She felt like vomiting as his tongue roughly explored her mouth, along her teeth and the roof of her mouth. She whimpered into his mouth.

Alex pulled his mouth away, licking his lips. Her mouth tasted sweet and he was dying to know what else she tasted like. "Mm, your mouth tastes sweet."

Blood was running down her chin from her split lip and she only looked away from him. He chuckled and then lifted up her shirt, revealing her already bruising ribs. She squirmed, still trying to get away. "Still struggling? Good, I like it when you fight."

"You're sick!" Shell spat out in his face. "You're completely psycho!"

Alex wiped away the blood from his cheek and glared at her. Then without warning, he punched her hard in the ribs. Shell screamed out in agony and started crying from the pain, her ribs just screaming out. Alex reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade and grinned when he saw the look of terror on the girl's face.

"Better watch your mouth or this might end up in your skin." Alex lazily dragged the blade up and down her stomach, leaving very thin cuts that slowly began to bleed. Shell whimpered quietly as the blade reached to her shirt and then she gasped when the blade went all the way through her shirt, ripping through the fabric and he then tore the rest off her torso.

Alex smirked and put the blade under the straps of her bra, pulling it through and cutting the straps. Soon, her upper torso was bare. His hands then found her breasts and rubbed them, causing her to gasp out loudly. "N-no, don't!"

"Why not?" He chuckled darkly and then he pinched and twisted her nipples roughly, causing her to jerk and cry out. She was not enjoying this at all.

Alex looked down at her pants and grinned at her. Her eyes widened with fear and she shook her head rapidly. "Oh Shell, that look on your face just makes me wanna fuck you so hard..."

"A-Alex, please no.." She begged.

His grin only widened and while keeping her legs down, he used both of his hands to unbuckle her pants and pull them off her pale, thin legs. Shell tried to close her legs, but Alex forced them open and kept them open. She trembled as his hands ghosted over her thighs, getting closer to one of the most personal places of her body.

Her back arched off the ground as he began to rub her through her undies, watching her reactions. Her mouth was saying no, but her body was saying otherwise. He smirked and removed her undies and now she was fully exposed to him. His fingers rubbed her directly and she jerked again, more violently this time.

He shoved two fingers into her and she cried out loudly from the forceful intrusion. He pumped his fingers quick and hard into her, enjoying the gasps and groans she was letting out. "A-Alex, nggh, stop! Please!" She yelped as he pushed his fingers in more, rubbing against her walls.

"You're too tempting to not fuck." He chuckled darkly and removed his fingers, then grabbed her legs and looped them over his shoulders, giving him easier access. He leaned down and dragged his tongue across her heat, making her cry out again and squirm. He pushed his tongue in, swirling it around her insides and finding every corner and crevice. He added in the same two fingers and thrusted them both along with his tongue, hearing her cries and pleas.

Once she was ready for the main course, he pulled his tongue and fingers out, licking his lips and fingers clean. "You taste better than I imagined."

He unzipped his jeans, glad he wasn't wearing boxers. Shell shook her head back and forth, tears rolling down her cheeks. "P-please...no..."

He only smirked and grabbed her hips, before plunging himself into her all the way to the base. She let out a very loud scream of pain. She felt a liquid seep out of her and she knew he broke the wall that had labeled her a virgin. Her body trembled with the pain that coursed throughout her. He was big and her body wasn't given enough time to adjust properly before he began to move, hard and fast.

The male groaned out from the warmth and tightness. He had expected her to be tight, but not this tight. Oh well, he was adjusting easily. But he knew for sure he wasn't going to last long. It had been quite a while since he last got laid, so he was going to savor every single moment of this. He brought her legs onto his shoulders again and thrusted harder into her sweet warmth.

Shell was whimpering loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wished she was dead. She would rather be dead than go through this...and a former friend having to be the one doing this. She clenched her eyes shut, crying out and pleading for Alex to stop. But deep down, she knew he wasn't going to.

She then yelped when he had brushed against that sensitive spot deep inside. He smirked and slammed into the spot at full force, causing her to scream loudly and arch her back. He moaned out loudly and snapped his hips, gritting his teeth as he slammed into her as hard and as fast as he could. He leaned down and bit into her shoulder deeply, teeth piercing flesh and her cries became sobbing.

He lapped up the blood that flowed from the wound, groaning out. He could feel the heat building up and by the way her walls would clench and unclench around him, he knew she was getting close as well. Shell clenched her eyes shut again, not realizing she had opened them. She began to thrash, squirming as the heat was becoming unbearable.

Then, she went rigid and arched her back as she screamed loudly, her voice cracking as her climax toppled her over the edge. Alex let out a very loud groan and slammed into her one last time before he released a large load into her.

Once they were both finished, he hovered over her, breathing harshly. He soon pulled himself out of her, a mixture of her blood and his cum seeping out of her. He stood and fixed himself, brushing off the dirt from his clothes. Alex looked down at the broken girl before him, smirking. "I hope you can get out yourself Shell, because I'll be seeing you again."

He laughed as he walked away, highly satisfied with what he had done. True, Tim was going to be pissed at him even more, but oh well.

Shell laid there, bleeding and barely able to move. She closed her eyes and blacked out, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

…...

"Jay, there's tracks over here!"

The two men came upon marks in the ground. The marks looked like someone had been dragged. Tim had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He and Jay followed the marks all the way to the Red Tower, where they found a bruised, bloodied and unconscious Shell on the ground.

"Shell!" Both men rushed over to her and Jay took off his hoodie as Tim untied the ropes around her wrists. Once her wrists were free, Tim noticed they were very much bruised already. He was given Jay's hoodie and he wrapped her up in it. He then noticed the bruises and blood on her inner thighs.

"Alex..." Tim hissed angrily.

"We gotta get her to the hospital..." Jay said quietly. He couldn't believe Alex would do such a thing...

Tim nodded and picked up the unconscious girl, carrying her all the way back to the car. He could only imagine what the doctors would say. But there was one thing for sure.

Tim was going to murder Alex.


	14. Trickster Mode

**Trickster Mode (RP w/ Koosylover99) **

"Master Frieza, I'm picking up an extremely high power reading east bound and down from here," Zarbon informed, pressing the buttons on his scouter.

Freiza frowned at that. "Any clue who it could be?"

"No idea," he replied. "Strange... not only is it power, but it's energy... almost like its powers are stemmed from an intense feeling or emotion..." he frowned, then gasped as his scouter screeched and blew to bits off his face.

Freiza blinked at that. "Is the power that strong?"

"It must be malfunctioned, sir," he replied. "It's been so long since I've used it."

"It's not your scouter," Cell said simply, eyes to the east horizon.

Freiza looked to where Cell was looking. Something was heading their way. When she landed, she didn't look like anything they'd ever seen before, even having traveled across the galaxy. She had soft powdery blue hair, two chocolate treats stuck in her hair, her skin a soft sour peach color. She had bright purple eyes and purple spirals swirled onto her cheeks, face contorted into a genuinely happy yet disturbing grin. She wore a dark blue training top with green highlights, a Japanese symbol for 'heart' plastered to the cloth on the left side of her chest. She wore a bright green skirt and purple and blue stripes tights, with bright green dress shoes. She held the green and red spiral sucker in her hand like a weapon. As she approached, she giggled... the sound like little bells.

Frieza and his men stared at Motsijo in shock and surprise. Cell was actually quite surprised as well. What the hell happened to her... and HOW did she get such POWER?

"Motsijo?" Frieza asked. Her eyes locked on his, and she giggled again in response. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"What'cha mean, silly?" She giggled again, her voice sounding distorted and glitchy, almost like talking through a broken autotuner. She brought the sucker to one hand, swinging it over her shoulder as she walked, no GLIDED on over.

There was that strange sucker again. Frieza frowned. "Don't come any closer," Ginyu warned, stepping in front of Frieza. "Stay your distance."

Frieza knew something was wrong with her and he didn't like it. "It's been a while, Ginyu! And you know what?" She grinned, irises contracting slightly. "I HATE you! Isn't that great?! I always did hate you, but I was too afraid to say so," she mock pouted, then went right back to grinning. "But now I'm no-ot!" She sang.

"Jojo, what is wrong with you?" Frieza questioned her.

She blatantly ignored him, pink bowed tail swishing behind her like a playful cat. "I was so afraid of you before! Now I can't even remember WHY!" She giggled again. "Which leaves ME free, to do THIS!" She headbutted him, knocking the wind out of him, then uppercutted him into the air, flying up after him.

Frieza watched in complete surprise as she did this. What had happened to her? She zipped above Ginyu and then slammed her elbows down onto his skull, forcing him back down to the ground, he crashed in front of Frieza, body twitching. He... he had already had enough?! Frieza looked down at him, then back up at Motjsijo.

She landed with a skip onto the ground, the sucker held behind her back politely. "Who's next?" She chimed.

Guldo stepped forward shakily. She looked down st the four-eyed, pudgy, green extraterrestrial for a moment...

Then burst out in a fit of laughter. Freiza growled and came forwards himself.

"YOU, Guldo? The weakest member of the Ginyu Force? The one who stole toys and lifted girl's skirts as a kid and has terrible breath?" She almost howled. "OH, MAN! That's rich! I'll humor you," she giggled, flying upwards and spreading her arms out, her tail holding the sucker. "Use your "Punishment of a hundred blows!"

Guldo growled and flew up at her, angry. She waited for him patiently, arms still out beside her. She grinned, almost leered down st the pudgy alien. "Punishment of a Hundred Blows!" He shouted and then began his attack.

She took every bit of it like a champ, not even flinching at the attacks. When it was done, the closest thing to an injury on her was a split lip. She grinned down at him, using her tongue to lap up the purplish blood from her lips and chin. Guldo flew back a bit, eyes wide.

"My turn," she cooed, readying her next attack. Two large disks of energy erupted from her hands, spinning like saws. After watching the fear grow on the Ginyu Force's faces, she released the disks.

Frieza's eyes widened. The warriors screamed and ducked and jumped, trying to avoid the sharp disks of light. Even Cell and Frieza had a run for their money, having to nimbly avoid the saw-like energy disks before Motsijo summoned them back and reabsorbed their energy. After that, NONE of the Ginyu Force was coming forward. Even Zarbon and Gorido cowered with them.

Frieza didn't even go forward at all. Cell decided it was time to put the stupid girl in her place once and for all. He readied his strongest attack, his Kamehameha. He was determined to blast her out of Hell and beyond. Frieza couldn't let Cell hurt her. His tail came hard on the back of Cell's neck, knocking him out cold.

"Aw, what'd you do that for? She almost pouted. "And I was all set to deliver a big one... oh, well." She landed on the ground, about ten yards away from Frieza.

"Motsijo, why are you like this?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know... but I'm happy!" She insisted, approaching him unabashedly.

He didn't like this side of her. He liked the old Motsijo. "Oh, there's no need to be scared, silly!" She teased getting even closer. "Because I'm happy; and I want to be happy with you, too! I love you, Frieza."

Frieza froze at those three words. She loved him? But he had done such horrible things to her...

She backed him up into one of the rocks, sitting him down before straddling his waist. "I'm all right, Frieza. More than all right!" She smiled, the smile somehow less creepy and more genuinely joyful. "I feel so free, so alive... so peachy," she joked about her new skin color, tracing a finger across his jawline.

Frieza looked at her. He honestly knew something was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to get away from her. "Motsijo..." He said softly

"Hmm?" She hummed softly, hands tracing over his, shoulders, arms, and chest, taking in every inch of him that they could, as if afraid he was going to be taken away from her.

"I love you as well..." He pulled her against him, arms and tail wrapped around her.

She allowed her grin to soften to a more promising smile, leaning down so that their breaths mingled. "You have quite a different way of showing it," she murmured before she closed the space between then, closing her lips over his in a loving kiss.

Frieza closed his eyes, his arms and tail tightening around her as she kissed him. He had missed her greatly, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud. He deepened the kiss slightly. It was obvious she wanted to be in control this time, playfully moving out of the kiss slightly, her tail swishing behind her before releasing the sucker, throwing it up high. No one dared to go after it. Frieza didn't go after the sucker either. He just wanted to be by her for as long as he could.

She curled her tail around his waist, pulling him closer, making soft little sounds, almost like purring. She brushed her tongue over his bottom lip, hands holding his shoulders in a gentle grip. Frieza's tail pulled her even closer and one hand stayed on her waist, the other went into her hair. He parted his lips to her, letting her take control. The first thing he got when her tongue entered his mouth was a burst of sweetness, something downright sugary. He was brought back to his days as a child, when he would eat sugar right out if the bowl. It was almost too much, as an adult now, but when she teased him by pulling away, Kami DAMN it, he needed more.

Frieza wanted more, so much more. He licked his lips and then pulled her back to him, kissing her even deeper than before. He loved the taste she had. It was addicted, obsessing. She held his face in her hands, keeping him close and this time not pulling away. She only seemed to become sweeter the longer he kept her there, and he still wanted more. He basically crushed her against him, letting out a small growl. He brushed his tongue over her sweet lips, asking for permission.

She giggled into his mouth, pulling back. "Down, boy," she giggled again, laying him down with her still straddling his hips. "If you go and eat candy too fast, you're going to get a belly ache."

"I want you Motsijo..." Frieza looked up at her as she kept straddling his hips.

"Then at least enjoy it while we have the time... and we have a lot," she murmured, untucking her shirt from her skirt and unbuttoning the first button.

Frieza moved his hands up to help her unbutton her shirt. By this time, Cell and the others had gone away to let Frieza and his woman have time alone. She smiled down at him, using a hand to gently stroke the bulk of his tail before using her tail instead. Frieza let out a soft groan from that. His tail was sensitive and he stroked her tail with his.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek before starting a barrage of soft kisses down his neck. Freiza closed his eyes and tilted his neck back as his darling kissed down his neck. He never had the chance to do this and now he realized how good it felt. After a while of this teasing, she began to grow impatient with her own foreplay, for once gaining a look of intensity as she began to grind herself against his hips.

Frieza was becoming aroused as this happened. He attacked her neck with suckles and nips, rolling his hips up against hers, creating the friction they both needed. She let out a sound that for once wasn't a giggle; it was a breathy sigh, one of pure need. His tail stroked hers more, hips grinding more into hers. Soon enough, his hardened member came out of its secret compartment. He started to pull her clothes off.

She stopped straddling him long enough to work her skirt off, but she kept her striped thigh highs. He wasn't complaining; it was actually kind of cute. He traced them with his hands. He found them kind of cute. He leaned up to kiss her deeply as he moved his hand down between her legs. She squeaked when she felt his hand, bucking her hips down against his palm. She panted, her cheeks turning a soft pink, making her cheek spirals look darker.

He moved two fingers into her gently, his thumb rubbing her sensitive nub. He kissed down her neck softly, adding in nips and sucks. She panted and heaved, her chest rising and falling slowly.

"What do you want Motsijo?" He asked, stretching and scissoring her.

"Kami... fuck..." she whispered, then looked down at him. "I want you to fuck me until I can't feel my damned legs."

Frieza grinned. He slid his fingers out from her, his member teasing her by rubbing against her. She bit her lip, trying to be patient. She almost hummed with energy, her legs trembling slightly. He then slowly pushed it in, groaning out at the tightness and heat. She tried to be patient, but it was hard to do so. She almost slammed herself down on him as but resisted the urge to do so.

He sensed how impatient she was and growled, then pushed it all the way in to the base. She let out a high-pitched squeal, then groaned wantonly, hips bucking, begging him to move. He held her to him and began to move in slow, but powerful thrusts that would've made any woman melt. His hands caressed her back.

"Frieza..." she let out a choked whisper. "He..." her words faded into giggles, but these giggles sounded more forced, almost painful

Frieza slowed down, panting softly and looked at her. Her eyes were open only slightly, irises flickering from bright purple to their normal rose. The smile she wore seemed forced, almost as if she was happy but it was hurting you. "W-why'd you stop?" Her voice switched from that glitchy quality to her normal voice.

"Am I hurting you...?" he asked softly.

"You're not, you're not," she insisted. It seemed her normal side was struggling for control of herself again, and her Trickster side wasn't letting up. After a moment of internal struggle, the trickster side won and she grinned down at him, then began to ride him herself.

Frieza groaned out and pushed himself into her, over and over until he built a rhythm with her. He moaned her name and nipped her collarbone, suckling the spot right afterwards. She moaned and sighed and gasped with joy, meeting his hips with hers.

"I love you..." He moaned and started pounding, grazing against her deep, inner spot every so often.

"I-I love you back.. oh, Frieza... please," she practically screamed, quickening her own pace, rolling over so that he was on top.

Frieza snapped his body against hers as hard and as fast as he can, getting lost in her beautiful form. He kissed her again, deeper and more loving than before. She gripped the back of his neck, not tightly, but enough to leave slight impressions. She moaned and panted, getting closer to the edge. Frieza moaned with her, getting close as well as he throbbed. He kissed and nipped down her neck as he thrusted against her inner spot dead on.

She screamed as she orgasmed, still riding him through it. Frieza cried out as he came inside her deeply, through the force of her riding. She panted and heaved, then looked down at him exhausted, panting, maybe a little sore, but absolutely happy. He panted heavily and looked at her, exhausted, but very happy as well. She got off of him and rolled to her side, curling in on herself. She was trembling again, her smile looking more forced. She looked like she was happy, but as if it pained her. She forced out a giggle, tears leaking from her flickering eyes.

"Motsijo...?" Frieza pulled her to him gently. "What is wrong?"

"N-nothing..." her voice flipped again, before she actually started crying, still smiling.

He hugged her to him, tail wrapping around her protectively. A few moments later, she stopped crying, and she reverted back to normal, exactly how he remembered her. He looked down at her.

After a while, she opened her eyes, the last of the bright purple fading into those soft rose-colored eyes. "Frieza...?" she asked softly, still dazed.

"Yes, it's me." He replied just as softly.

"I-I'm sorry, I have no idea... what happened," she sat up, rubbing her temples.

"You seemed very happy...almost disturbingly happen." Frieza sat up.

"Kami..." she groaned, "I feel like I've got major withdrawl here..."

He rubbed her back gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just..." she looked around, then blushed. "Er... help me get my clothes."

He nodded and helped her with her clothes. After straightening herself up, she sighed and touched his face with her hand. "I missed you..."

He touched the hand on his face. "I missed you as well.."

"I'm going to warn you right now, I came out here to tell you, you all need to go back. If I can't get you out of here, Goku will," she said quickly. "I... I can't see you getting hurt again..."

Frieza looked at her for a moment, thinking. He couldn't find himself to not listen to her. "Alright...as you wish." He said softly.

She hugged him close, sniffling. "I'm sorry if it's not what you want... but Goku's surpassed even a Super Saiyan... I don't want to see you hurt yourself like on Namek."

Frieza hugged her back, just as close. "We will go back Motsijo...I will for you." He nuzzled the top of her head gently.

"Thank you... I'm going to visit you," she said firmly. "I don't care what anyone else says anymore."

"Neither do I." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead.


	15. Virus Love

**Virus Love**

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I having these feelings for that blonde-haired bastard?! Ever since I got bitten, the fucking T-Virus never infected me, instead just like Alice and Wesker, the virus combined with my cellular structure and made me powerful, just like them.

Superhuman abilities, accelerated healing, my eyes glow red when I'm angry. It happened when I was kept prisoner by Umbrella, under the control of the Red Queen. I was surprised to say the least when I found out Wesker and Ada Wong was against Umbrella now and instead needed to get Alice out.

I don't know why I was let out, but Wesker only said that I was important too. To him or to help get rid of the Biohazard and Umbrella for good, I was never sure. When we had gone through the Moscow recreation, a Las Plagas infected zombie came from out of nowhere and bit me on the neck.

The scene was….quite gruesome.

I had been choking on my own blood. Alice had kneeled down beside me and stayed with me until I gave my very last breath. Then, she shot me through the head.

One second I was dead from the virus and the next I was awake, gasping and coughing. The wound on my neck had healed, leaving only the blood. I left the Moscow area and then went to go find Alice.

I found her, Becky and other members that had come down to rescue us. Alice was surprised to see me alive.

But she sensed that my body had become one with the virus. I was the same as her and Wesker.

When the bomb finally went off, we all got out, except for Barry. When we were leaving, we encountered the Bad Rain, Jill Valentine and Ada, who was kept hostage. Jill and Alice fought, while Leon, Luther and I fought against Rain. Alice got her ass kicked by Jill, because she didn't have her powers.

Luther died fighting against Bad Rain. I was actually an equal match for her and we kicked each other's asses until she got the advantage and broke my arm and a couple of my ribs. She threw me against the sub, head first, knocking me out. When I came to, I was in a chopper with Becky, Leon, Ada, Alice and Jill, who was back to her normal self.

By the time we reached the White House, my arm and ribs were completely healed. I told the blonde-bastard what happened and he was surprised to find out that I had become one with the virus.

The weird thing that happened immediately after I spoke to Wesker was these weird feelings. I hated him, yet I wanted to fuck him at the same time. I sighed heavily to myself as I walked down the hallway that led me to the Oval Office.

Ever since I saw him, I've been having strange dreams and thoughts about him. Most of them were….erotic. I was ashamed of myself, having these dreams and thoughts. Well, they saw your dreams come from your innermost fears and desires.

I didn't want to do this…but I had too. I had no one else to turn to.

The guards let me in and I closed the door behind me as I walked in. "Shell, how nice of you to visit." The blonde smirked.

I glared at him. "Shut up. Look," I paused as I stood in front of the desk. "I need to ask you something. I didn't want to….but I had no one else to go to."

Wesker leaned back in his seat. "Continue."

I took a deep breath. "Alright….I've been having some…weird thoughts and dreams…about you. They're mostly…." I swallowed. "Erotic…"

There was silence for what seemed like hours, yet it was only merely seconds. Then, the blonde chuckled. "Well now, I expected this to happen. I'll tell you what's happening." He stood up and began walking around me. "I'll explain it simply to your brain can understand. The virus inside your body wants to mate."

My eyes widened a bit. "Mate?"

"Oh, don't feel bad Shell." He spoke as he stopped in front of me. I saw his eyes flash red from behind his sunglasses as he smirked. "You're not the only one experiencing this."

I blinked. "Who else is?"

Wesker stared at me for a moment before I realized what he meant. My hazel orbs widened more. "No…." I whispered and backed away a few steps. "This is impossible…"

"It IS possible Shell. And the more you fight it, the worse it becomes. These dreams and thoughts you are having will not stop until it has gotten what it needs. The need to mate." The blonde approached me and I backed away until my back hit the wall. His gloved hands slammed on either side of my head, blocking my escape.

"W-what are you doing?" I questioned, his lips just mere inches away from mine.

He grinned and then used one hand to grab the back of my neck and pulled me in, our lips meeting in a hot and heavy kiss. My protests were muffled and I tried pushing against his clearly muscled chest. His lips molded almost perfectly with mine and they were firm, yet soft. His free hand trailed down to my side and hooked around my waist, pulling me flush against him so our bodies were pressed tightly together.

The instinct to fight faded away and the instinct to kiss back quickly rose. My fingers fisted his tight black shirt and I finally allowed my eyes to close and I began to return the kiss. He grinned against my lips and deepened the kiss, causing me to inhale sharply. His tongue easily slipped through my already swollen lips and a strangled moan escaped from my throat as it slid over my own.

My chest was pressed against his own; my heart hammering in my chest. The kiss was one of dominance; to show who could get top and fuck the other senseless. The kiss continued until I began to struggle for air. He pulled away from my lips and then went to my earlobe, lightly licking it.

That's when a thought came to my mind. "W-wait…" I spoke breathlessly. "I'm not….I'm not gonna get pregnant…am I…?" my voice was slightly shaky.

He chuckled huskily against my ear. "Of course not. It wants to mate, not produce children." He bit my ear and sucked on it, causing a shudder to ripple through me. His lips teasingly went to my neck, kissing, nipping, anything he could do to make me moan. My hands gripped the back of his shirt and I moaned out a bit loudly when he found a certain spot and sucked hard enough to leave a visible bruise.

After leaving countless bruises on my neck, he lifted me into his arms and carried me over to the blown up mattress on the floor. It had sheets, pillows and blankets to make it a bed. I rolled my eyes. "I guess in this type of situation, that's the best anyone can do."

He dropped me onto the mattress and as I tried to prop myself up, his lips attacked mine and forced me to lie back on the mattress. He went for my neck again and I closed my eyes, my mouth opening to let out a moan. His hands went underneath my black shirt and up to my chest, pushing up my bra and massaging my breast. I gasped and squirmed a little underneath his weight.

He quickly pulled off my shirt and sports bra, teasingly kissing and sucking at my chest. Loud sounds escaped from my throat. He massaged my breasts with his now bare hands and was still abusing my neck and chest with his lips, teeth and tongue.

My moans rose in pitch and he began nipping and biting at my skin, leaving marks and bruises. His thumbs flicked my nipples, causing me to arch my back. With half-lidded eyes, I reached up and grabbed the zipper near his chin and slowly began bringing it down. The blonde chuckled against my neck. "Eager, are we?"

I unzipped the black, tight shirt enough to where I could see his smooth, toned skin and his evenly fit muscles. I leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his neck while moving my cool hands into his shirt. I could practically feel his pulse underneath my lips and without warning; I bit down harshly, drawing blood.

He growled like a wild animal and yanked me away from his neck, shoving me back down onto the mattress. A few small streams of blood flowed down his torso and onto my own. I licked the blood from my lips, the taste sweet. The wound quickly healed and he ripped his shirt off and tossed his shades across the room.

His eyes were a bright, glowing crimson red, the pupils narrow slits. His finger hooked around the loop on my jeans and since my belt wasn't too tight, he eased my cargo jeans off my hips and down my legs. He took my boots off and then along with my jeans, my undies vanished also.

Now I was completely exposed in front of him, which made an extreme blush come to my cheeks. A hand went to my clit and teased it, causing me to shudder violently. He smirked and leaned down to bite my ear and I gasped out when he pushed a finger in. I tensed up, digging my nails into his arms and squeezed my eyes shut, moaning brokenly as he pushed his finger back and forth.

The feeling was so foreign. The blonde chuckled and spoke seductively against my ear. "Relax Shell."

I sucked in air and forced myself to relax. The feeling was soon not foreign anymore and my body welcomed it, especially when he added in a second finger. He quickened the thrusts of his fingers and then twisted them, causing me to shriek. He licked my earlobe and pulled his fingers out, kicking his boots off. Then, he positioned himself between my legs and in one brutal stroke, shoved himself inside all the way.

I almost screamed out from the intense pain. I bite my lip hard, drawing blood. He sat still for a few moments and then began pounding into me. This time, I did scream and I hooked my hands over his shoulders, holding onto him tightly as he thrusted mercilessly into me. I moved my head to the side, my eyes closed.

"No," he growled and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him when I opened my eyes. "I want you to look at me as I claim you, make you mine." He slowed down his thrusting and I began to feel the pain again. "Now beg my pet."

I started to say his name, but his grip tightened on my chin. "Its master now my little pet." He released his grip on my chin.

"P…please….master….." I breathed heavily, eyes half-lidded and my chest heaving.

He smirked, eyes flashing crimson and pupils dilated in excitement. He looped my legs over his shoulders and drove himself in even harder, even deeper and even faster. My moans rose in pitch and then turned into lustful screams. I pierced his skin with my sharp nails, drawing blood and lifted my hips so I could meet his thrusts with mine. He growled and pinned me down, thrusting into me at an inhuman pace.

My eyes widened and I screamed into my hand as I could feel my climax. I gasped and moaned and then cried out loudly when my walls clenched around him. He gave one more powerful thrust and groaned as his seed filled my insides. I lay back, gasping and panting with each breath I took.

"I'm not…finished with you." He growled between pants and to my surprise, he pulled out of me and then rolled me onto my stomach. I gasped and clawed at the blown-up mattress, yelling out when he shoved two fingers into me. He gripped my hip with his free hand and brutally shoved himself into my tight hole. I screamed out in pain and clutched the sheets, biting the pillow so I didn't severe my own tongue.

He let out a throaty moan, realizing how tight I was. He removed his fingers from the front and grabbed my other hip, holding them tightly as he thrusted into me, again and again and harder every time. I moaned loudly and brokenly and then screamed as my insides clenched around him.

He groaned out again and shuddered, pulling out of me for good. I heard him button and buckle his pants and then he collapsed beside me, his energy spent. All that sexual frustration between him and I was now gone. I didn't fancy Wesker as a snuggler after sex, but his muscular arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my nude form to him.

"You don't seem like a cuddler Wesker…." I mumbled, barely able to keep my eyes open.

He chuckled and buried his face in my hair. "Nor did I. But things change my Shell bell…."

I snorted and buried my flushed face into the pillow, sighing deeply. The frustration was now gone and I felt at ease. I chuckled at the nickname.

_Shell bell…..sounds adorable. _


	16. Confession

**Confession (RP w/ Koosylover99)**

Meanwhile, Shell was cursing as she flew away from Cell as fast as she could. "Come on, Shelly, slow down! I have something to tell you!" he chirruped, catching up to fly beside her.

"No, go away!" Shell shouted at him, increasing her speed. She really didn't want to know what Cell had in mind for her 'punishment'.

He suddenly zipped in front of her, causing her to ram into his chest, his arms locking around her. "Let go of me!" She shouted angrily, thrashing in his grip. Her tail flailed angrily behind her, wanting to wrap around his neck and squeeze. He brought her down to the ground, holding her in his lap. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, more than happy to have finally got her.

Shell growled and pushed against his chest, struggling to push herself away from him. "Let go of me or I swear-!"

"Aw, Shell, is this how you react when someone is trying to tell you that they love you?"

Shell froze and looked at him. "W...what?"

"Yeah!" he nodded. "I used to be confused and afraid... and maybe a bit stubborn. I thought that you'd shoot me down if I told you. And now I'm not afraid to tell you: I love you, Shell."

Shell stared at him in confusion and shock. Was he just doing this just to throw her off guard? "But...why?"

"Well, lots of things! You're pretty, you're smart, you have your funny moments, and you make my heart race just seeing you..." he rattled on.

Shell stared at him for a long moment. She relaxed a bit in his hold, her hands still on his chest. "... your skills are phenomenal- Oh, am I still rambling? Sorry," he moved his hands down to hold her waist in his large hands tenderly.

"It's...alright." She said, feeling her cheeks heat up when his hands held her waist.

"Hmm... you're blushing," he teased her.

"Nope." She turned her face away.

"Oh, come on, let me see that pretty face," he crooned, using a hand to tilt her face back towards him. Shell couldn't help but blush more as he did this. Why was she blushing so much? "You're so cute," he almost squeaked, nuzzling her face.

She was a bit weirded out, but oh, why should she complain? She relaxed more. He nuzzled her for a bit more, then kissed her cheek. He kissed the bridge of her nose, her forehead. He thought her eyes were pretty, so he kissed her closed eyelids as well, tenderly and lovingly. She blushed more as he kissed her face. She knew he wasn't acting quite like himself, but it felt...nice. The way he gave her attention felt really nice.

He kissed her jaw and her chin, before moving his head up and softly placing his lips to hers. She felt herself freeze for all two seconds before she let her eyes close. The sensation just felt too good and she relaxed completely as he kissed her. He gently pushed her down, straddling her hips as he kissed her. She didn't resist and kissed him back, her hands clutching his shoulders.

He gently kissed her before opening her lips and gently slipping his tongue inside. A soft moan escaped her and she tightened her grip on his shoulders, entwining her tongue with his. He purred in his chest, still holding her gently. He caressed one side of her hip with one hand, the other under her chin. She relaxed under him, letting out soft mewls and moans. He broke the kiss gently, then began to plant kisses down her neck and chest. hands lifting her hips for him.

"A...ahh..." She tilted her head back and felt heat bloom in her lower regions, causing her to blush heavily.

He nipped at her collarbone slightly, slowly ripping sliding her shirt off her torso, then continuing his passage down her chest. She gasped as he pleasured her, chest heaving as she panted heavily. Her hands held onto his neck and shoulders. He sucked and nipped at her flesh, hands gently working her pants off. She arched into his touch, panting and gasping softly. She even lifted her hips up for him.

He gave a sound of approval, kissing down her chest and stomach. She blushed deeply and looked at him as he kissed down her chest and stomach. He kissed slower and slower as he kissed her hips, his neck grazing against her love. He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes, kissing an inch lower, an inch closer. She blushed even more heavily, her eyes half-lidded. She knew where he was going and she felt very embarrassed, but she never moved away.

Finally, he placed his mouth over her love, suckling gently, his tongue lapping at her slit. She squealed and threw her head back, arching her back as pleasure shot through her. He calmly but firmly held her hips down, eyes closed and mouth working at her lower regions. He flicked at her clit with his tongue, suckling at her slit gently, tongue going down to press at her before moving back to her clit.

Her face was terribly red. She had never felt something so pleasurable that she would be moaning out like a whore. Her body trembled from the waves of pleasure she felt, moaning loudly. He gave one last lick up her slit, then pulled away, licking his lips. She panted heavily, her eyes closed tightly. She had her nails dug into the ground.

"Did you like that, love?" He whispered softly.

"Y...yes..." She panted, looking up at him with lust-filled, half-lidded eyes.

"Do you want more...?"

She nodded, her lips not able to form words. "Hmm..." he smiled, his eyes still half closed. "As much as I would like to give you what you want, I'm not that excited at the moment..." he looked down between his legs with a smirk. "It's not even out yet..."

She blushed heavily and looked up at him. "W...what do you want me to do...?"

"Just a little touching ... maybe some kissing..." he murmured, sitting up and pulling Shell to rest her hands on his knees. "If you can bring it out, I'll give you what you want..."

She could almost feel like her face was on fire. She swallowed thickly, really not knowing what to do. But she would have to figure it out. He helped her get started, placing her hand on the plate where his member was hidden, groaning softly as he moved her hand to rub against said plate. She bit her lip and moved her hand against the plate gently, rubbing. Her other hand remained on his knee for now.

He gave a groan of approval, face becoming pink and the sensitive plate heating up as he became aroused. She moved forward slightly, leaning down as her face became another shade of red. She closed her eyes and placed a light kiss on the heating plate. He sighed and groaned and purred, his hand now on the back of her head, his hips rocking ever-so-lightly against her hand and mouth.

She wasn't experienced at any of this, but she was trying. She kissed and rubbed the sensitive plate, feeling his hand on the back of her head.

"G-good girl... Shell... you're doing well," he breathed.

She continued, once in a while giving a small lick, then would go back to kissing and rubbing. She had a feeling this was her punishment for trying to escape and disobeying him. After a while more, he groaned lower as a slit parted slightly, exposing a bit of his member. She stopped for a moment, then continued, wanting to bring all of it out.

As her pleasurable movement teased him, he became more aroused, more of his member unsheathing itself from his slit. She did this until all of it came out, blushing from the size. He panted and heaved, his member already twitching and throbbing, desperately in need of attention.

She looked up at him, her hands on his knees.

"Turn around," he said quietly.

She slowly turned around, face flushed with excitement. He situated himself over her, her back to his chest. One arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her rump held high and using his knees to keep her legs apart. She kept herself supported on her hands and knees, trying to stay relaxed for what was to come. She was honestly nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Now I said that if you brought it out, I would give you what you want," he purred into ear lowly. "I intend to hold up my end of the bargain..."

She shuddered as he purred lowly in her ear. God, she wanted him. He began grinding his hips into hers, slowly in circles, granting her part of the heat that she craved. She closed her eyes and let out soft moans as her grinded against her. She was craving the friction so badly.

"How sorry are you for defying me?" He asked lowly, his free hand reaching to caress what his hips couldn't touch.

"V...very..." She gasped quietly as he caressed her. "I...I am deeply sorry..."

"Were you wrong to leave me?"

She nodded, feeling very sorry.

"I forgive you. You needed to be taught a lesson, but I temper my justice with mercy," he said, gently thumbing her clit. "I love the sinner and hate the sin. Now... are you going to play nice?"

She moved her hips a bit into his hand, letting out a groan. "Y...yes...I'll do whatever you wish...please...punish me..."

"Good girl," he smirked above her, then pressed his member to her slit, slowly pushing it in. She clenched her eyes shut and groaned louder as he pushed in, trying to stay as relaxed as she could. When he was in partway, he pulled out, then pushed back in, going a bit deeper. He repeated this, going further inside her each time.

"O...oh god..." She moaned, letting her head and upper half lower and rest on the ground.

When he was all the way inside of her, he began to fuck her gently, hands gently gripping her hips, leaning over her and biting softly into her shoulder. She moaned out louder and dug her nails into the ground, her body and mind completely submitting to him. She had never felt something so good in her life. "That's it, Shell... feel me," he whispered into her ear, his tongue hotly tracing her ear.

Her legs spread a bit more for him and she shuddered and moaned, tilting her head for him. He held her close to his body, filling her up with himself to the knot, increasing his pace gradually. He knew just how to work her, making her feel like her body wasn't her own. She felt like she was in heaven. All thoughts of escaping left her mind and her mind was filled with nothing but the attention and pleasure he gave her. She felt like her body was under his control.

"Stay..." he moaned into her ear, pumping slightly faster. "Don't leave again..."

"I-I won't leave...I-I promise..." She gasped, bucking her hips back against him.

"G-good..." he gasped, as her hips met his, going in deep enough to touch the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her.

She cried out a bit loudly, arching her back like a cat. "C...Cell...! M...more...please...!"

He groaned and began pumping as fast as his hips would work, slamming into her spot at every other thrust. He held her even closer, moving his hand down to rub off her clit. She screamed out in pleasure, bucking her hips against him and his hand. She was beginning to get close, her body shaking from the overwhelming pleasure.

"S-shell... you're so... I-I want you... need you, to do something for me," he whispered as he slowed down, now gently gliding into her.

She moaned out brokeningly as he slowed down, now gently moving. She moved her head so she was looking at him over her shoulder. "Y...yes...?"

"I want you to touch me like you did my plate," he whispered, gently pulling out if her. She whined when he pulled out of her and rolled onto her back, sitting up and looking up at him. "Do this for me and I'll finish you," he promised.

She nodded, face flushed and reached out to touch him. He groaned softly, member twitching at the hand on one of the softest and most sensitive parts of his body, leaning back slightly to give her more room to work. She blushed deeply, moving her hand on the body part gently. But she did this for him, after all, it was punishment.

He began gently rocking his hips into her hand, eyes closed and chest rumbling as he moaned. She then slowly wrapped her hand around him, rubbing and stroking gently. Her other hand was on his knee.

"Oh, Shell..." he begged with a moan. "M-more."

She stroked more, going up and down and increasing her pace. He leaned back a little, sitting cross-legged, his chest rumbling in a moan that would start up again once in a while. He continued to rock his hips, ever so lightly, so as not to scare her. She wondered how long she had to do this, but she wanted him to finish her, so it was fair that she kept doing this for him.

"Shell..." he breathed, "please, do more..."

She blushed harder than before and slowly leaned down, trying to fight the urge to back away. She got closer and slowly brought the body part into her mouth gently. He groaned, his hand resting on the back of her head, keeping her there gently as he panted. "Oh, oh..."

She closed her eyes tightly, her cheeks a shade of dark red. She kept her hands on his hips and traced the sides with her tongue gently.

"A-ah!" he sighed, almost collapsing, but keeping an arm out to steady himself. "T-that's good... I don't want to c... a-aah..."

She continued, pleasuring him and even feeling herself get turned on by the sounds he let out. "Th-that's enough," he said, tugging on her hair gently. "I promised..."

She then slowly pulled away from him, panting softly. He gently pushed her down to the ground, straddling over her. "Please..." She whispered, her hands on his arms.

He closed his mouth over hers, then entered her again, this time pumping as fast as his hips could hump, hitting her spot with purpose. She screamed into his mouth and held onto him tightly for the ride, bucking against him as her legs wrapped around his waist. He continued his fast pace, hitting her spot almost every time, breaking the kiss with her, already so close it felt like he was aching.

She let out screams and moans as she felt herself very close, panting harshly. She honestly didn't want this to end. He finally gave a groan, slamming himself all the way, to the knot, and moaning as he shot his hot load deep inside of her. She screamed out loudly as the last slam caused her to climax violently, arching her back as stars filled her eyes.

He kept sliding into her for as long as their climaxes lasted, then slowly pulled out. He panted over her, a satisfied smile on his face. She went limp underneath him, panting very hard. She opened her eyes a crack, looking up at him. She was only mere seconds away from passing out.

"Stay..." he whispered, pulling her up into his arms, her body in his lap.

She laid against him, her eyes barely open. "I will..." She whispered back.

"Good... just rest for a while... I'm going to take you to a bed," he murmured with a small smile.

Shell nodded, resting against him as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she finally fell asleep against him.


	17. Pain and Pleasure

**Pain and Pleasure**

**Summary: **a what if oneshot from Mysteries. Shell and Jess finally escape their prison, but what happens when Shell fall behinds and gets caught by Masky? Rated M for smut/rape.

….

Shell and Jess breathed heavily as they finally made it outside. "Made…it…." Jess wheezed, pushing her glasses onto her nose. "So what now…?"

Shell stood up straight. "We find out where the hell we are. We're definitely in the woods…." She glanced around and sighed heavily. "If this building is here, then there must be a town somewhere."

"Yea I agree with ya sis." Jess also stood up straight. "Let's get the hell out of here."

As they began walking into the woods, Shell suddenly felt like someone was following them. She then heard a rustle and quickly whirled around to see Masky lunging right at them. "Jess!" Shell shouted and pushed the shorter girl out of the way, causing Masky to knock Shell to the ground.

"Shell!"

"Just go! Get help!" Shell shouted as she tried to fight off Masky. She punched him across his masked face. "GO!" she screamed at Jess and the shorter girl bolted off into the woods. Shell used her feet and kicked the masked man off of her. With that, she scrambled up and then ran into the woods after Jess.

She learned the hard way that the woods were thick. "Jess!" she shouted, calling out for her friend's name. All of a sudden, she yelped as she tripped over a large tree branch and then tumbled down a hill. She cried out when the back of her hand hit a rock and she finally stopped at the end of the hill, cradling her arm against her chest.

She groaned and looked at her hand, already seeing a bruise. "Great…" she muttered and was just about to get up when Masky came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. "No! Let me go!" she shrieked and tried to fight off the masked man. During her struggling, he had slapped one of his hands over her mouth to muffle her screaming while he had the other wrapped tightly around her middle, right under her breasts and began dragging her backwards.

She struggled to get away, even trying to smash the back of her head against Masky's face. All of a sudden, his hand quickly left and before she could shout, a soaked cloth was placed over her mouth and nose, forcing her to breathe the chloroform in. Shell fought to keep her eyes open, to not let her body give into the drug.

Eventually her body began to sag and then her eyes closed as darkness invaded her mind.

When she came to, she felt that she was laying on a hard and cold surface. Shell let a small groan escape her mouth and let her hazel eyes flutter open. She saw the cold, pavement floor right in front of her eyes and debris all over the floor. She winced from the pain in her hand and pulled herself into a sitting position.

The only thing she had for a light source was a large, bright lantern that was sitting right next to her. Her eyes gazed around the area she was in and she noticed it looked like some sort of abandoned house. "Where am I….?" she mused to herself and was just about to get up when she heard the sound of branches breaking underneath someone's weight and she gasped, turning her line of sight to the doorway of the building.

It was him. Masky. He stood there, looking down at her with those lifeless eyes of his mask. She gasped again and scooted back against the wall behind her, huddling against it as much as she could. Her eyes were wide and full of fear as she and the masked man competed in a staring contest.

When he moved towards her, their contest ended and it prompted Shell to try and huddle further against the wall, almost wishing she could just phase through it and get the hell out of the woods. Bad things always happened in the woods to unsuspecting people. Shell happened to be one of them.

When Masky was just a couple feet away from her, he sat down on his knees, right in front of her. He tilted his head to the side and suddenly reached for her. Shell squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the worst to come. But instead of feeling any pain, she felt his fingers brush against her cheek softly, lovingly almost.

Shell opened her hazel orbs a crack and then fully, looking at Masky. He had one hand brushing against her cheek while the other was on his thigh. His fingers trailed along her jaw line and down her neck, almost like a spider creeping up on its prey. The sensation caused Shell to shudder and she felt a blush creep onto her face when his fingers trailed down farther to her collarbone, lightly tracing the bone underneath her skin.

She shuddered again, a little more this time and suddenly, the masked man grabbed her by the arm roughly and pulled her to him so that he was sitting on his knees and she was almost sitting on his lap, but still lying on the hard floor with her legs on either side of him. She was so confused until she felt his right hand reach the hem of her shirt and cool fingertips touched her bare, heated skin.

Shell gasped when he did this and yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. He already stole her first kiss, what more could he do to her? His hand traveled up farther and her eyes widened slightly when it pushed up her bra and began messaging her left breast. She couldn't help but let out a strangled moan and pant slightly, the sensation sending waves of mixed feelings through her body.

She could not see Masky's expressions from behind the mask, but she could tell he was enjoying what he was doing to her. His hand squeezed her breast gently while his thumb flicked her nipple. This time the feelings were increased and it sent shivers up and down her spine. His hand then left her breast and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a black sash, the same one he used before.

"W-what….?" She stammered as he placed the sash over her hazel eyes and tied it behind her head. She felt his hands grab the bottom of her torn shirt and lift it over her head, tossing it away. She shivered when the slightly cold air hit her bare skin and she gasped when he unclipped her bra and slid it off her body. Then, she felt lips on the bare skin of her chest and leaving small trails of kisses, even nipping in some areas while his hands massaged and squeezed her breasts.

"A-ah…..noo…" she moaned regretfully, biting her lip until it bled. His lips teased and tasted her skin, going up to her neck. He did everything he could do to make her moan, leaving red marks that were ready to bruise. Then, his lips captured her own, the kiss deeper and harder. Shell remembered when he first kissed her and let her body relax, moving her lips against his.

His lips pressed against hers harder and he kissed her deeply, roughly, dominating. Her hands came up to tread lightly through his soft hair and he allowed her to touch him. She fisted her hand in his hair, pressing him closer to her and making the kiss even deeper. She let out a soft moan when one of his hands left her breasts and curled around the nape of her neck, holding her head in place.

His tongue gave her bottom lip a slight lick and she opened her mouth to him, moaning as his tongue slid over her own, teasing and massaging. His hands trailed down her bare sides and then gripped her hips, pulling her even closer to him. She felt heat creep onto her face when she felt a hardness against her thigh.

Her hands left his hair and traced down his jacket, unzipping it. He never stopped her and left her lips to kiss along her neck again. She unzipped his jacket fully, but didn't take it off and snuck her hands underneath his black shirt. Her hands felt along his fit muscles and up his chiseled chest and when her fingers brushed over his nipples, he let out a small moan against her neck.

He growled against her neck and then bit into her skin harshly, causing both pain and pleasure to course through her body. She groaned and then he grabbed her hips again and shoved her onto the floor, making sure nothing was on the floor that would hurt her. He grabbed her jeans and slid them off her legs, taking her undies right along with them.

She wanted to rip off the sash and see what the masked man looked like, but she didn't want Masky to kill her for seeing who he really was. He used a knee to spread her legs apart and one hand stayed on her hip while the other trailed along the inside of her thigh. She shuddered at the sensation and then her breath hitched when he began to rub.

She squirmed a little, panting a bit and suddenly a finger was gently pushed in. She gasped and writhed at the foreign feeling, her muscles tensing up. Masky pulled her back to him while he sat on his knees and was able to spread her legs a bit more so he had more room. He moved his finger back and forth in a slow, thrusting motion and held onto her leg with his other hand.

She gasped and moaned, the new feeling sending waves of pleasure through her body. He added a second finger and she gritted her teeth as he stretched and scissored her insides and she struggled to stay relaxed. He moved both fingers in the same thrusting motion, but slightly faster. Her hands grabbed his jacket and she moaned out brokenly. She gasped when the tips of his fingers scraped along her walls and brushed against her weak spot.

She cried out from that and her chest heaved as she tried to breathe. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap once he was sitting down and she was on his lap. She kept clutching his jacket with her hands and then his fingers inside her, which was his middle and index, slightly moved. Her heart skipped a beat when his pinky wavered in between her butt cheeks and she clutched his jacket even more when it was pushed into her tight back entrance.

She moaned like a shameful whore and buried her face in Masky's shoulder as he teased and tested her entrances. He seemed to be doing whatever to make the experience pleasurable and not painful. She shuddered as he moved his fingers inside her and when all three of them hit her weak spots, she let out a loud cry.

She panted heavily against his shoulder and groaned when he pulled his fingers out, whining quietly at the emptiness. He slightly lifted her up and she heard him unzip his jeans. Then, he put one hand on her hip, the other on her side and thrusted up into her.

Shell gasped loudly and locked her arms around his neck, moaning when he filled her completely. He panted a little and gave her a few moments to adjust, then thrusted up into her again, slightly deeper this time. "A-ah! Ha…!" she groaned and moaned, tightening her hold around his neck.

Then, he pushed her onto the floor and looped her legs over his shoulders, driving himself even deeper and starting a fast paced thrusting motion. Shell cried out loudly and clutched the sleeves of Masky's tan jacket, her head tilted back and her mouth open to let out such loud sounds as he thrusted.

She felt his hot breath against her face and then he crushed his lips to hers, immediately slipping his tongue inside. She moaned loudly and twisted her tongue with his, competing in a battle for dominance. After minutes of twisting and tangling, he won and she groaned.

He growled and angled her body, thrusting into her more deeply and harder. She threw her head back and screamed when he hit that weak spot. She clung to him for dear life and clutched his jacket as he rammed into her even faster. He seemed to have supernatural strength!

She gasped when he bit her neck harshly, drawing blood. She gasped even louder and clutched his jacket until her knuckles turned white when she could actually feel her climax. Just after a few more hard thrusts, she screamed out loudly and her walls clenched around him. He gave one more, hard thrust and then groaned out loudly when his seed filled her belly.

His muscles contracted and then relaxed as he panted. Shell's hands fell from Masky's jacket and instead grasped his arms as she breathed heavily. He grunted and pulled out of her swiftly and she shivered from the cold air. She suddenly heard the rustling of clothing and a warm jacket was placed around her shoulders and zipped up.

"Huh….?" She questioned tiredly and then ripped off the sash that covered her eyes. However, something hard connected with her temple and her vision immediately went blurry. Her head fell to the ground and she looked up at the man with blurry vision. She could make out dark hair, black maybe?

He suddenly put a hand over her eyes and then gave her a short, but deep kiss. Fingers treaded through her hair and that was the last thing she felt before blacking out.

When she came to, all she was wearing was the man's jacket. She was lying on the side of a back road and when she sat up, she winced from the soreness between her legs. She looked down and her eyes slightly widened when she saw dried up streams of blood that came down from between her legs.

She also had bruises on her inner thighs.

"Fuck….." she swore, putting a hand to her head. She groaned and pulled herself up into a standing position, shivering. She began walking and that's when she heard a siren. She looked over as a police car stopped beside her and the window was rolled down.

"Hey, are you Shelby Hartford?" the officer asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Your friend came to us, asking for us to look for you. Get in." he opened the back door and she got in and drove off. "So what happened to you?"

She glanced out the window. "I don't remember…"

Of course she remembered. How could she forget the first time she had sex?


End file.
